


Stepping Up

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Angst, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, ish, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: When Steve can’t go with you to your cousin’s wedding, he sends Bucky in his place. What happens when more than one person assume you’re dating?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

“Really? You’ll do it? You’ll come with me?” you asked gleefully.

Steve smiled at you and ruffled your hair.

“Of course I’ll come, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you squealed wrapping your arms around his waist.

“There’s no need to thank me, y/n. But I do have one condition.”

You leaned your head back to look at him.

“Anything you want,” you agreed immediately.

“Once we get back from the wedding, you have to ask Bucky out.”

Eyes widening you pushed away, shaking your head vehemently.

“Nope. No way. Anything but that.”

“Then it looks like you’ll have to find another date to your cousin’s wedding,” he shrugged.

Pouting, you fixed him with your best puppy dog eyes. “You wouldn’t really do that to me, would you, Stevie?” you asked in a soft voice.

He lasted about 0.5 seconds before slumping in defeat.

“No. Of course not, sweetheart. But you really should talk to Bucky.”

“There’s no point. He doesn’t like me like that.”

“Yes, he does.”

“Then how come he hasn’t asked me out?”

“Then how come…? You and Bucky are going to drive me insane. Honestly, the two of you are just so damn similar.”

Steve’s nostrils flared as he actually growled in frustration. You reared back in surprise before giggling and tapping him on the nose.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

Sighing, his shoulders dropped and it was his turn to use the puppy dog pout.

“Will you at least consider it?” he pleaded.

Knowing he wasn’t going to budge, you sighed and nodded.

“I will think about it.”

“Good girl. Now, how long will we be gone?”

“Five days. Bachelorette through the actual wedding. We’ll leave right after brunch on Sunday.”

He nodded making a mental note of the timeline.

“Oh, by the way. The wedding is black tie,” you grimaced.

“Lucky for you, I’ve already got a tux. Do I need to bring a suit as well?”

“Probably. We’ve got a few fancy dinners while we’re there. Sorry.”

“No apologies,” he smiled softly. “I’ve got it covered.”

“You’re the greatest, Stevie,” you murmured and kissed him on the cheek.

“Anything for you.”

Three weeks later, you were just finishing packing when there was a sharp knock on your door.

“It’s open,” you called as you rearranged a few of the items before closing your suitcase.

“Sweetheart, can I talk to you?”

“What’s up, Steve? You all packed for this week?” you asked with an excited smile. You were looking forward to getting away for a week. Steve coming was a bonus.

He frowned as he spoke. “That’s actually why I’m here, sweetheart.”

You knew what was coming next.

“What’s the mission?” you sighed.

“There’s chatter that remnants of HYDRA are mobilizing in Eastern Europe.”

The thought filled you with dread. This would be the sixth time you’d have thought they were finally gone only to have them surface again.

“When do we leave?”

“ _We_ don’t. Nat, Sam, and I are going in for recon. You are going to go to the wedding.”

You glared and shook your head.

“Steve, if HYDRA is mobilizing again. You need all hands on deck.”

“It’s just chatter right now. If anything big happens, we’ll call you.” He rubbed your arm soothingly. “Please try to enjoy the wedding. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“That’s the job, Steve. I understand.”

He kissed the top of your head and held you close as you leaned into him.

“When do you leave?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Be safe, Steve.”

“I always am.”

Sleep evaded you that night; so when the sun peaked out over the horizon you pulled yourself from your bed and made your way to the kitchen. You were surprised to find Bucky up and dressed in jeans and the red Henley you loved so much, already seated at the counter, reading a book as he sipped his coffee.

“Morning, doll,” he greeted you with a soft smile.

“Morning, Bucky. How come you’re not still training?” you asked as you poured rummaged through the cabinet for your favorite travel mug. 

He dog-eared the page of his book and turned so you had his full attention.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what time we were leaving, so I wanted to be ready.”

“I’m sorry, what?” you spluttered, nearly choking on your coffee.

“Didn’t Steve tell you? He felt awful about bailing on you last minute, so he asked me to fill in as your date. If you want me to, that is,” he finished shyly.

“That’s really sweet of you, Bucky. But I don’t want to ruin your week off.”

“How exactly does getting to spend five days with my best girl ruin my week off?” he asked. “Sounds ideal to me.”

You blushed at his words. You had wanted to ask Bucky in the first place, and here was your chance to have that happen. Quelling the butterflies in your stomach, you smiled at him.

“I’d love for you to come with me. Thank you, Bucky.”

Bucky spent the two hour flight getting intel on your family so he would have a starting place. When you got to your rental car though, you started for the driver’s side but Bucky snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you back.

“Umm, excuse me?”

“You’re exhausted, doll. We’ve got a two hour drive ahead of us. You’re riding shotgun and taking a nap.”

“But you don’t know how to get there,” you pointed out, acutely aware of his body warm against yours.

“There’s this fancy technology called GPS that I’m pretty sure can get me there,” he chuckled, guiding you over to the passenger side and opening the door for you.

“Fair enough,” you conceded climbing into the SUV.

As Bucky started the engine he reached over to hold your hand.

“Get some sleep, doll. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

The soft thrum of the engine and Bucky’s thumb running soothing circles over your knuckles soon had you drifting off.

The next thing you knew, you were being shaken gently.

“Doll, we’re here.”

“Five more minutes,” you mumbled, slumping down in the seat.

“Looks like there’s some people waiting to see you, doll,” he chuckled.

You peaked open an eye and saw your mother and your aunt whispering as they looked through the windshield of the car.

“Oh boy.”

You quickly unbuckled and fixed your hair before stepping out of the car, and hurrying to hug each of them.

“Y/n, darling, you’re finally here.”

“Hi, mom. Hi, Aunt Meg.”

“I’m so glad you made it. Even with your busy schedule.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss the wedding for the world. How is Penny?”

“Switching back and forth from blushing bride to bridezilla,” your aunt told you with a laugh. “She’s glad you’re here.”

“So am I.”

Your mom was distracted by motion over your shoulder and you looked back to see Bucky waiting patiently by the car with your luggage.

“Do we get to meet your handsome companion?”

“Of course.” You smiled and waved Bucky over. 

He ducked his head and strode over to you. He offered his most charming smile as he extended his hand.

“I’m Diana, y/n’s mother.”

“And I’m Meg, y/n’s favorite aunt.”

You smiled at your aunt and bumped your hip against hers.

“James Barnes, y/n’s boyfriend. It’s lovely to meet you both.”

Your eyes widened at the term. That was not part of the plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates Mondays and Thursday :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…** _

_He ducked his head and strode over to you. He offered his most charming smile as he extended his hand._

_“I’m Diana, y/n’s mother.”_

_“And I’m Meg, y/n’s favorite aunt.”_

_You smiled at your aunt and bumped your hip against hers._

_“James Barnes, y/n’s boyfriend. It’s lovely to meet you both.”_

_Your eyes widened at the term. That was not part of the plan…_

_  
_

* * *

You quickly schooled your expression as your mother and aunt turned to look at you with wide eyes. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“Y/n? Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Well, we’ve only been official for a few weeks and I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you. I didn’t want to send it in a text.” You glanced at Bucky and you could tell he realized his mistake. His eyes were apologetic. Smiling, you slipped your hand it to his. “Besides, this week is all about Penny’s love life, not mine.”

“Speaking of which, I’m sure you’ll want to rest before the bachelorette party tonight. Let’s get you settled in your room.” 

Bucky grabbed both of your duffel bags while you got the garment bags out of the back of the car before following your mom into the house. 

“I hadn’t gotten a chance to set up the cot in your room, but I guess that won’t be necessary now.” 

Your mother was beaming at Bucky, and you could tell she was probably already planning your own wedding. Bucky started to argue, but you beat him to it. 

“That’s fine. Thanks, mom.” 

“I’ll leave you two to freshen up.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Y/l/n,” Bucky smiled. 

“Diana, please,” she corrected. 

“Thank you, Diana.” 

There was an awkward silence once you were alone. 

“So, boyfriend huh?” you asked with an attempt at a smirk as you leaned against the closed door. 

“I’m so sorry, doll. I just thought, Steve said he was coming to help keep your mom and your aunt off your back. So I assumed. I’m an idiot,” he sighed scrubbing a hand over his face before running it through his hair. 

“You’re not an idiot, Buck,” you said softly as you reached for both of his hands. “I was just surprised. That was why Steve was coming, but _we_ hadn’t talked about it. And I didn’t want to make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with.” 

“I’m perfectly comfortable being your boyfriend, doll. I mean,” he coughed nervously, “Pretending to be your boyfriend that is.” 

“Thank you. You’re a lifesaver.” 

“I guess we should get our story straight before we face the family?” Bucky guessed, scratching behind his ear.

You could tell he was still a bit embarrassed about accidentally lying to your family and you wanted to soothe him. 

“Well, they know that our relationship is still new, so we can pretty much tell them the truth. We met when I joined the team three years ago. Struck up a friendship and eventually it turned into more.” 

There was a wistfulness in your tone. Oh how you wished it were true. Confused by your sadness, Bucky sought to tease you. 

“Well that’s not very exciting,” he smirked, making you roll your eyes. 

“Well in that case we can go with the version where we fell in love at first sight but we were both too shy to make a move. So we pined after each other. Growing closer and closer each day, falling more in love as best friends,” you clasped your hands together under your chin as you batted your eyelashes at him jokingly, before continuing. “Until our friends, unbeknownst to us, conned us into admitting our feelings. And at least we fell into each other’s arms in a sweet passionate kiss and began our relationship.” 

You pretended to swoon and fall into his arms, and he caught you and swung you up into a bridal hold. You giggled as he twirled you around before placing you gently on the bed and hovering over you. 

“Much better,” He murmured. “I especially liked that bit about the passionate kiss.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

Your breath shortened at the sudden change in the air. He was so close, his lips only millimeters from yours. His flesh hand traced circles on your hip bones and you reached up to caress his cheek. His blue eyes bored into you and you slowly lifted off the bed, closing the distance between you. 

As your lips were about to meet your eyes slid closed. 

Only to snap open at the sound of knocking. Bucky dropped onto his back on the bed, looking stunned. 

“Y/n! Aunt Di told me you finally got here! Get out here and give me a hug!” 

You growled internally, but hopped off the bed so you could open the door for your cousin. Penny immediately launched at you, hugging you tightly. 

“I’m so glad you’re here! Zoe has been unbearable…” When she pulled back, she finally noticed Bucky smoothing his hair, his left hand shoved in his pocket. “Oh hi. Oh my god, did I…” 

Her eyes were wide as she realized that she’d likely interrupted. Laughing, you motioned him forward, resting your hand on his shoulder. 

“Penny, there’s someone I want you to meet. This is my boyfriend, Bucky. Bucky, this my cousin, Penny. The star of the weekend.”

“Ahh the beautiful bride to be. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Penny shot you an approving look as she shook his hand. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

“It seems like everything is coming together. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.” 

“Oh please. I’m just glad you’re here at all. I know how busy you must be. Being an Avenger and all.”

Bucky could hear the adoration in the young woman’s voice. Knowing she looked up to you automatically endeared her to him. 

“I’m never too busy for you, Penny.” 

“Well, Dylan and I were about to head into town to grab a bite and run some errands for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. Do you want to come?”

“Can you give us thirty minutes? I want to unpack and shower first.” 

“Yeah, totally. Take your time. Just meet us downstairs when you’re ready.” 

She beamed and hugged you once more before scurrying down the stairs. 

* * *

“Hey, Bucky, what is this?” you asked as you picked up the small case from the bed. 

It was clearly one of Tony’s inventions, but you had no idea what he would need to bring to your cousin’s wedding. 

“What’s what, doll?” 

He exited the bathroom, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white tank top, his metal arm shining. God he was beautiful. 

“This? Looks like Stark tech.” 

“Oh. I was supposed to use that before we left.” 

He sat down on the bed next to you and took the box from your hands and flicked it open, extracting the small bracelet from it and placing it on his metal wrist. Pressing the button in the center you watched, stunned, as skin seemed to stretch out from the band up his arm and over his hand. Unthinkingly you grabbed his hand, running your fingers over his palm. 

“See, it even feels real,” he grinned slightly. “Pretty cool, huh?” 

“Why?” You were so stunned the question slipped out without thought and Bucky flushed. 

“Well, the silver is a bit… conspicuous,” he admitted trying to extract his hand from yours but you held on tighter. 

“Bucky,” you sighed softly. “You don’t have to hide that part of you.” 

“I don’t want to make your family uncomfortable.” 

“Buck.” 

“No. I mean I know that this isn’t real. But I suspect your family thinks you deserve to be with someone whole.”

“You are whole, Bucky.” You deactivated the covering, so the metal plates showed. “This arm doesn’t make you any less of an amazing person. It’s a part of you. And I love you. We may not be dating for real, but you are the person who means the most to me in this whole world.”

His eyes widened as you leaned your forehead against his. 

“But, y/n.” 

“No, no buts. If it makes you more comfortable to have it covered, then I’m all for it. But don’t hide it because you think my family won’t approve. They will love you. Because I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates Mondays and Thursday :)


	3. Chapter 3

You were pleasantly surprised that your cousin didn’t interrogate you about your relationship. Instead she spent lunch genuinely getting to know Bucky. When you saw how at ease Bucky was, you were reminded just why you loved your younger cousin so much. 

“So what do you like to do when you’re not busy saving the world?”

You and Bucky snorted at the job description. 

“I love to read and ride my motorcycle.” 

Penny nodded to herself. 

“That’s right. I knew that.” She was met with three looks of confusion and she giggled. “The last time y/n showed me a picture of you, you were on your bike beaming from ear to ear.” 

You knew exactly what picture she was talking about and you smiled at the memory. 

_Bucky had been taking advantage of Tony’s exceptional selection of motorcycles every chance he got for as long as you had known him, so it was no surprise when he told you he was planning to buy his own. What did surprise you was that he asked for your help with the process. You knew next to nothing about motorcycles, but you happily sat with him for hours researching the best bikes and accompanied him to every test drive. He ultimately found the V-rod at a little dealership in New Hampshire._

_The two of you decided to make a weekend of it, and you drove up together and stayed at this cute little bed and breakfast. You picked up his motorcycle on Saturday morning and before the ink was even dry on the contract, he was pulling you onto the bike behind him and taking off towards the countryside. You rode for a little over an hour, stopping once to pick up some lunch before picnicking at the edge of a lake, where you spent the afternoon._

_Bucky couldn’t sit still for very long. He kept admiring the bike and telling you about the different specs, which you knew by heart at this point, but you loved seeing him excited so you listened. At one point he was straddling the bike, leaning forward to talk about the different headlight he had opted for and you couldn’t resists immortalizing the moment. So when he looked up to check if you were paying attention you snapped the photo on your phone. In fact it was still his contact photo_. 

“What kind of bike do you have?” Dylan asked excitedly leaning forward, drawing you back to reality. 

“2002 VRSCA V-Rod.” 

“Is that a Harley?” 

“Hell yeah,” Bucky grinned. 

“It’s the shiniest silver with black and red accents. It’s beautiful,” you gushed. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” he smiled, catching your hand and kissing your knuckles. 

His barely hidden smirk told you he definitely heard the way it made your heart race. He let his lips linger for a moment, holding your gaze before turning his attention back to Dylan. You were grateful for the reprieve. 

“Do you have a bike?” 

“No. But I love riding. I just could never decide on what model to buy.” 

Bucky took a bite of his burger as he thought about it. “Well, I’d say if you’re in it for a rush, go with a sportier bike. I’ve ridden some really nice Ducatis in my time. But if you’re looking to cruise with your lovely bride, I’d go for a Harley. Maybe a Road King.” 

“And do you cruise with him, y/n?” Penny asked laughing, sure she knew what your answer would be. 

“From time to time,” you admitted. 

Her jaw dropped comically. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my y/n. You always said you wouldn’t be caught dead on a motorcycle.” 

“Is that right, doll?” Bucky asked, propping his hand on his hand to look at you curiously. “I seem to remember you _begging_ me to let you go riding with me.” 

“Really?!” 

You shot him a dirty look when he smirked. 

“Oh yeah,” he assured Penny with an exaggerated nod. 

Two could play that game. You gave him your sweetest smile. 

“What can I say? You and your bike are irresistible,” you purred, holding back a laugh when you saw him gulp. “But also I technically said that I would never drive a motorcycle. And I don’t. Plus, I only said that so my mother would let me out the door when I was 17. Which reminds me, you can’t tell my mom. She’ll freak!” 

“You fight aliens on a semi-regular basis,” Dylan argued. 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

Dylan looked to Penny to back him up, but she shook her head. 

“No, she’s right. Auntie Di would flip. But you really asked to ride?” she directed at you before turning to Bucky. “You didn’t have to convince her?” 

“Not even a little.” 

“Well what do you expect? You and Steve kept going on adventures without me. And neither one of you were keen on me learning if you recall.” 

Bucky shrugged with an amused smile. 

“So what’s your favorite part of riding?” 

“When I’m by myself, it’s the roar of the engine. But, when y/n is riding with me…” he paused for a moment and you tilted your head at him curiously. “It’s the way her arms tighten around me when I take a fast turn, and the way she leans against me at the stoplights,” he said sincerely, before raising his hand to fake whisper to Penny, “Why do you think I didn’t want her getting her license?” 

You felt heat rise in your cheeks. He wasn’t supposed to have noticed those thing. But of course he did. 

“That’s so cute.” 

“See, babe? Motorcycles can be romantic. What do you say we forgo the limo and ride off into the sunset on a Harley?”

“If you think I’m going anywhere near a motorcycle in my gown you’re insane.” 

Dylan chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. “But you didn’t say anything about the honeymoon.” 

“No. No, I didn’t.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

You beamed at the display of affection and reflexively leaned into Bucky’s side. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. You reached up to hold his hand, trailing your fingers over the metal plates in his palm. You hated to ruin the moment, but her comment had reminded you of something. 

“Speaking of gowns. What time are fittings tomorrow” 

“You’re at one. Zoe is at 1:30.” 

“Good to know. So what else is on the docket for today? We’re here to help.” 

“Whatever you need,” Bucky echoed. 

“I actually think we’re all set,” Dylan answered and Penny nodded in agreement. 

“I though you said you had errands…” 

“Oh yeah. No. We just needed an excuse to get out of the house.” 

“Our moms have been a little… overzealous shall we say?” Dylan confided. 

“Got it.”

“Plus, Zoe got here yesterday and she’s been…” 

You sighed. 

“Let me guess, her usual charming self?” 

“Something like that. You know how she is. Everything has to be about her or the world is ending.” 

“Did she at least bring a date to make her more tolerable?” you hoped. 

“He’s flying in tomorrow. I don’t know who he is, but I have a bad feeling.”

Dylan wrapped his around her and gave her a quick squeeze. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” You reached out to hold her hand. “Forget about her. I’ll run interference.” 

“I don’t want you to run interference,” she whined. “I want you to celebrate with me.” 

“I will. I promise.” 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she repeated her words from earlier.

“Me too. Just remember, sweetie. This week is all about you. Starting with your bachelorette party tonight. I coordinated with Casey and everything’s all set. You’re going to have a blast.” 

“I can’t wait!” 

“Are you having a bachelor party, Dylan?”

“I already had mine. But I’m going out with the groomsmen when they get here tomorrow night. Would you like to come, Bucky?” 

He waved his hand and shook his head, “I don’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Dylan said firmly. “If you’re with Y/n, you’re family. I would really like it if you joined us.” 

You could see how much the heartfelt invitation meant to Bucky and you felt a rush of gratitude towards your soon to be cousin-in-law. 

“In that case. It would be my pleasure,” Bucky grinned. 


	4. Chapter 4

You fluffed your hair a few times before applying a coat of red lipstick that matched the wedges you were wearing. 

“Well, hello, gorgeous,” Penny grinned as she poked her head into your room. 

“Hello, yourself, beautiful. I love your dress.” 

The tight white dress accentuated her slim build. 

“Thanks. I got it on sale last week. Are you almost ready to go?” 

“Yep. I just need to grab my purse.” 

You unplugged your phone and triple checked for your ID and credit card before slipping both into the black clutch. 

“Have you seen Bucky? I want to say goodbye before we leave.” 

“He’s in the den playing video games with Dylan,” she reported as you eased your way down the stairs. “Bucky’s really great. I’m glad you two finally got together. You deserve to be happy.” 

“Thanks, Penny.” You felt a little bad for lying to her but you pushed it away. You’d tell her when everything was over. 

The boys were too engrossed in their video game to notice you and Penny standing in the doorway, so you pointedly cleared your throat.

“Ahem.”

When they turned to look at you, their jaws dropped in unison as their characters simultaneously got blown up. 

“So is this what you plan to do all evening? Video games and beer?” you asked as you strutted towards Bucky, lifting his jaw with your index finger. 

“Well what else are we supposed to do while we’re missing you terribly?” Bucky asked as you perched on the arm of his chair. 

“Good answer,” you murmured and booped the tip of his nose. 

Dylan and Penny were lost in their own little world as you focused on Bucky whose eyes were considerably darker than normal. 

“See something you like, Buck?” 

“Lots,” he rumbled as his hand rested on your knee. “You should wear this dress more often.” 

“Only if you take me dancing.” 

“I think I could manage that.” 

“Oh really?” you asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“Maybe because the one night you’ve come out with us in the entire time I’ve been on the team you sat at the bar the entire night.” 

“Well, I thoroughly enjoyed the view that night. Besides you said dancing not clubbing. And I’ll be more than happy to take you on a spin to some 40’s music.” 

“You think you’ve still got some moves?” 

“Is that a challenge?” He balked. 

“Would I challenge you?” 

“Yes.” 

He was immediately on his feet pulling you close. He hummed an upbeat tune as he tried to lindy with you. He was surprisingly good but you had no idea what you were doing and just did your best not to fall on your face – not that Bucky would ever let that happen. When you were breathless from giggling, he spun you away from him and then back in and dipped you. 

His blue eyes were bright with excitement as he smirked down at you. 

“So what do you think, doll? Do I still have some moves?” 

“Maybe a few,” you panted. 

“What’s going on in here?” 

Bucky’s grip on your hip tightened in response to Zoe’s wheedling voice, and he pulled you up so you were standing next to him as Zoe puffed out her chest and strode over to you. 

“Hi there. I’m y/n’s older, prettier cousin, Zoe.” When you and Bucky simply stared at her, she faked a giggle. “Just kidding. And who might you be?” 

“Bucky, y/n’s boyfriend,” he answered tersely, just barely above a growl. 

You hid your smile as you rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. Zoe however seemed unfazed. 

“Well it’s so nice to meet you.” 

“I take it the limo’s here.” 

“You really are the smartest cookie in the batch aren’t you, cuz?” 

Not wanting to get in a fight, you ignored the jab and turned to the happy couple. 

“Come on, Penny. The girls are waiting in the limo.” 

“You go ahead. I think I’d rather stay in,” she waved you off, not looking away from Dylan. 

“No, no. I get you tonight. Dylan gets you for the rest of your life.” 

“Thank heavens for that,” Dylan beamed. 

You couldn’t help but aww at the couple in front of you. However the moment was ruined when Zoe fake gagged and you shot her a glare when you saw how Penny deflated. 

“Come on,” you coaxed softly. “There’s a sash and a tiara waiting for you in the limo.” 

“Ooh! A tiara? Really?” 

“Yes. Now kiss your fiancé goodbye and let’s go.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

She quickly pecked Dylan on the lips as you kissed Bucky on the cheek. 

“Have fun, doll.” 

“You too.” 

“Not much of a kiss,” Zoe muttered under her breath and you chose to ignore it. 

  


* * *

You were considerably drunker than you intended to be when you passed an even drunker Penny off to a groggy Dylan at four in the morning. 

After that you tried to sneak into your room. However, you stubbed your toe, dropped your shoes, and swore very loudly. You looked up to see if you’d woken Bucky only to realize that he hadn’t been asleep at all. He was sitting up in bed in just a tank top and his boxers, reading the first Game of Thrones book with only the side table light on. 

“Hi,” you mumbled sheepishly. 

“Hi. Did you have a good night, doll?” he asked as he got out of bed to help you. 

You hadn’t really made it past the doorway, caught off guard by how nice it was to come home to him in your bed. 

“Yeah. It was a lot of fun. But I missed you,” you pouted as you began to walk towards him only to stumble into his arms. 

“Easy there, doll. Let’s get you to bed.” 

“I’m so glad you came with me. I love pretending to be your girlfriend,” you babbled. “Do you wanna know a secret?” 

“Not if you wouldn’t tell me sober,” he chuckled as he unzipped your dress and tugged it up over your head. 

He sat you on the bed as he rummaged around for your pajamas, but they weren’t in the drawer he expected. So after a cursory look through the other drawers he took his own t-shirt out and put it on you.

“Mmm. This smells like you. I wanna keep this one. The other one I stole form you doesn’t smell like you anymore,” you grumbled. 

“Which shirt of mine did you steal?” 

“Green v-neck sweater. So soft,” you slurred. 

He smiled as he scooped you up and tucked you under the covers. 

“I knew I didn’t leave it on vacation,” he mumbled to himself. 

“I was going to tell you a secret,” you suddenly remembered. “What was I going to tell you? Oh yeah. I love pretending to be your girlfriend.” 

“You already told me that, doll. Come on, drink some water.” 

You sipped on the water he handed you. 

“But I didn’t tell you that I wish I wasn’t pretending.” 

Bucky froze and looked directly at you. 

“So do I,” he admitted after a long moment. 

“Bucky, can I kiss you?” 

“Not tonight, doll.” 

Even in your drunken state your heart broke a little and you quickly moved to lie down facing the wall. 

“Hey, now,” Bucky sighed, turning your chin so you were forced to look him in the eye. “Let me be clear. I want to kiss you. But I need you to be sure,” his expression was earnest and you wanted to believe him. “If you wake up tomorrow and still want to kiss me… well then I hope you didn’t have plans for the morning,” he wiggled his eyebrows making you laugh. “Come on, doll. Let’s get some sleep.” 

He reached behind him to turn off the lamp plunging the room into the darkness. 

“I know you won’t kiss me, but will you hold me?” you asked in a small voice. 

“I’m never letting go,” he whispered as he pulled you into his arms. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

* * *

You woke up with a splitting headache, but you were still wrapped in Bucky’s arms which seemed to dull the pain. 

“Good morning, doll,” he whispered as you rolled over to face him. “How ya feeling?” 

“Like I did after I snuck some of Thor’s mead,” you groaned. 

He chuckled at the memory. Nothing had been able to coax you out of that hangover. 

“What time is it?” you asked after giving up on trying to make sense of the clock on the wall. 

“It’s just after ten. You’ve got a couple hours before you have to get up and go to your fitting.” 

“Oh shit. I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me.” 

“No problem.” 

His arms suddenly weren’t around you and you whined, “Where are you going?” 

“I’m here, doll. Just getting you some water and aspirin.” 

“It can wait,” you mumbled. 

“You’ll thank me later.” 

In the time it took him to speak, he had already slipped his arms back around you and tugged you into a sitting position. You gratefully swallowed the pills before cuddling back into his chest, finally noticing you were wearing his shirt. 

“I’m sorry. I must have raided your things last night.” 

“You didn’t. Don’t worry.” 

“Then how did I end up in your shirt?” 

You tilted your head back so you could look at him and noticed the slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. 

“I uh… sort of helped. I looked for you pajamas, but I couldn’t find them. Figured my shirt would do the trick.” 

“It did. It’s super comfy. Thank you, Buck. Sorry if I woke you last night.” 

“I was still up.” 

“Nightmare?” you asked, concern filling you. 

“Just restless. New place,” he added as an explanation. 

“Right of course. I’m so sorry. I should have been home sooner.” 

“Doll, you’re supposed to enjoy this week. I’m not an added responsibility. I’m here for you this week. I was perfectly fine, I just read some of my book.” 

“I just don’t want you losing sleep because of me.” 

“I didn’t. I slept just fine once you were home. And honestly 6 hours is more than I usually get. So I should be thanking you.” 

“How about you thank me after a few more hours?” You suggested as you let your head drop back to his chest. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Bucky’s hand was warm on your lower back as he rubbed circles in to your hip, and you couldn’t help yourself as you traced the ribbing of his tank top. And before you knew it, you had dropped back off to sleep. 

* * *

The next time you woke up it was because Bucky was shaking you. 

“I’m sorry, doll, but you gotta get up. Your fitting is in an hour.” 

Ignoring him you hitched yourself higher so your cheek was resting on his shoulder and you had to resist the urge to kiss along his jaw. 

“Come on, doll. Up you get. If you go shower I can make you breakfast.” 

You knew he was right but that didn’t stop you from nuzzling into his neck; Bucky couldn’t stop the soft groan that slipped from his lips.

“You know I normally get breakfast in bed when I’m hungover.” 

“Yeah, but I promised not to let you go.” 

You could feel him grinning into your hair, and despite the slight fluttering of your heart there was a pang of unease. You felt like you were missing something. 

Before you could ask, there was a loud knock on the door that made you wince. 

“Come on, sleepy head! Get up! Being hungover is not a valid excuse for you not having a dress that fits on my wedding day,” Penny called through the door. 

You groaned as Bucky laughed. 

“I told you. Come on. You shower and I’ll have breakfast waiting for you when you come down.” 

“You’re the best,” you mumbled and kissed under his chin and rolled onto your back, dropping your head to the pillow. 

“Um, doll.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re not moving.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

You reluctantly disentangled yourself from Bucky. He climbed out of the other side and started pulling out clothes as you made your way into the bathroom. 

As you showered, you tried to remember the end of the night. 

* * *

After final call at 2, the party had broken up. You were still relatively sober at that point and ensured that everyone got home safe before taking a giddy and affectionate Penny home. When the two of you got back to the house, she produced a bottle of peach schnapps and dragged you out to the old playhouse. 

After a few belts of that you had joined her in a nice happy drunk state. You caught up and gossiped for a couple of hours before Penny started to drift off and you knew you had to get her inside. 

Everything else was a bit fuzzy – just flashes of Bucky changing you and taking care of you and then… 

“Oh god. What have I done?” you whispered to yourself. 

You had told Bucky you had wanted to date him. You had asked if you could kiss him. And he turned you down. You felt your heart stutter and then shatter. You had most assuredly just lost your best friend. 

But then why was he so cuddly this morning. Maybe you hadn’t lost him completely… 

You lingered in the shower for as long as possible, not wanting to see Bucky. When the hot water ran out, you reluctantly got out and dressed for the day. 

You could hear Bucky and the rest of your family laughing in the kitchen as you hovered outside.

“You know they say those who listen in are bound to hear people speak ill of them. Although, I doubt anything bad about you will come from that man,” Your father’s comment from behind you made you jump before you hugged him. 

“Hi, Dad.” 

“Welcome home, honey. Your boyfriend has made quite the impression.” 

“On mom and Aunt Meg maybe.” 

“On everybody,” your father corrected. 

“You met him?” 

“Last night while you girls were out. I would have appreciated a little more warning though. That way I could have been cleaning my shotgun when you arrived.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“You don’t own a shotgun dad.” 

“My baseball bat then?” 

“Dad,” you groaned. 

“I’m only joking. But I was a little surprised you didn’t tell your mother and me.” 

“Are you going to lecture me now?” 

“No. Like I said. He’s made quite the impression. On me as well. It’s obvious he’s crazy about you, so he gets my vote.” 

“Not crazy enough,” you muttered. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. I’m glad you like him, dad.” 

“I’m glad you found a good guy. I have to go pick up some chairs for the ceremony. I’ll see you later, honey.” 

“Okay. Bye, dad.” 

He kissed the top of your head before hurrying out the front door. 

You knew Bucky had probably heard your entire conversation so you decided to make your presence known. 

“Good morning,” you greeted as you stepped into the kitchen. 

Your mom and aunt were seated at the kitchen table while Bucky cooked at the stove. Dylan had his arms around Penny’s waist as she perched on a stool at the island, devouring a large stack of pancakes. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” your mom greeted. 

“Morning, doll. Perfect timing,” he grinned gesturing to the pan that he was flipping pancakes out of. 

You knew that was no coincidence and you couldn’t help but smiled despite the ache in your heart. He kissed your temple as he slid the loaded plate in front of you. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. You look beautiful this morning.” 

When you glanced at the clock on the wall you realized you needed to get going, so you scarfed down the food and chugged a cup of coffee, grateful that Bucky had made you take aspirin. 

“Is my dress at the tailor’s on Elm?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright, I better get going.” 

“Wait up. I’ll drive you,” Dylan offered. 

“You don’t need to do that. I have the car.” 

“No. I’ve got to go pick up my tux anyway.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” 

He nodded and grabbed his keys from the rack by the door, swinging them around his finger. 

“I’ll see you later, beautiful,” he smiled before kissing Penny firmly. 

“Drive safe. And don’t forget to pick up the wine for tomorrow.” 

“I won’t.” 

You weren’t sure how to say bye to Bucky so you opted to hug him quickly before escaping with Dylan, ignoring the questioning glances from him. You would sort that out later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky frowned as he watched you practically sprint out of the house. This morning had been so perfect. Waking up with you in his arms was as close to heaven as he would get, but now you wouldn’t even look at him. He must have overstepped this morning. 

_Idiot._

“So, do you have any experience in making napkins into swans?” Penny asked, breaking into Bucky’s mental flagellation. 

“They skipped that part of my training,” Bucky smirked. 

“Wanna learn? I need to make about two hundred,” she sighed. 

“I’d love to.” 

He followed her into the dining room where four large stacks of silver napkins sat out on the table. She demonstrated the technique as she explained what she was trying to do. Luckily, Bucky was a quick learner and they were soon plowing through the tower of fabric. They worked in comfortable silence until Penny finally voiced what was on her mind. 

“So how exactly do you feel about my darling cousin?” 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, hands still confidently manipulating the cloth. “Isn’t it obvious? I mean we are dating.” 

“I mean, sometime dating is just something to pass the time. It doesn’t necessarily mean that things are serious.” 

“My feelings for Y/n are serious, I assure you.” 

She sat back folding her arms over her chest as she appraised him. 

“I believe you.” 

“Oh good,” he quipped and she laughed. 

“I just have one question.” 

“Shoot,” Bucky leaned back, mimicking her position. 

“Why aren’t you two dating for real?” 

“We are dating for real,” Bucky lied coolly.

“Bucky, I know you’re faking. Y/n’s a talkative drunk,” she elaborated when he continued to argue. “What gives?” 

Bucky hung his head, he knew you lost your filter when you had too much to drink, and there was no doubt in Penny’s expression. 

“It’s my fault. I thought she brought me to pretend to be her boyfriend, and that’s how I introduced myself. I should have checked with her, but I was a bit too eager. I’m so sorry, Penny.” 

“Relax, Bucky. I’m not mad and your secret is safe with me. I already had my suspicions before she told me.” 

“You did?” 

“Y/n is like my sister, and she may be a super secret agent but she has a terrible poker face. Every time you smile at her or hold her hand she looks ecstatic.” 

“So shouldn’t that,” he started to question but she continued speaking. 

“And then she looks sad. Just for a fraction of a second. But enough for me to know something was off.” 

“Why would she look sad?” 

“Because it’s not real. And she wants it to be,” she said softly. 

“Do you really think so?” 

“She told me so herself. And you…” 

“What about me?” 

“You practically have a neon sign above your head shouting how you feel about her.” 

He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his cheek. “It really is that obvious isn’t it? The whole team says the same thing.” 

“So why haven’t you told her how you feel?” 

“She’s my best friend. I didn’t think she would ever see me that way. At least until around four this morning.” 

“What happened at four this morning?”

“A very drunk – read talkative – y/n came in and told me she wished we weren’t pretending. And she asked me to kiss her.” 

“And did you?” 

Bucky looked insulted by the suggestion.

“Of course not. She was too drunk to get herself through the door. I wasn’t about to take advantage of her.” 

“So you rejected her? No wonder she was so standoffish this morning,” she muttered more to herself. 

“I didn’t reject her. I told her if she still wanted me in the morning there was nothing I’d love more than to spend the morning kissing her. But when she woke up she didn’t remember anything.” 

“She had to remember something. That was the face of someone who’s had their dream crushed.” 

“I don’t know. We spent the morning cuddling and it was great, and then she came out of the shower and well you saw. I thought maybe I overstepped.” 

“I doubt it. Even drunk y/n is good at boundaries. She probably only got bits of her memory back. Shots of beach schnapps is not great for the whole remembering thing.”

“You ordered straight peach schnapps at a bar?” Bucky asked with a grimace. 

“Of course not. We drank it from the bottle when we got home. I knew she wouldn’t really drink while we were out. She’s too used to being the mom friend. So I figured once we were home safe, just the two of us could enjoy. Plus, like I said, y/n’s talkative drunk and I wanted to get all the juicy Avengers gossip,” she teased. 

“Sadly, we’re not actually that interesting.”

“I don’t believe that at all. But back to the important stuff. You guys were cuddling and things were fine when she got in the shower?” 

“Yeah, they were great. And then she came downstairs and she wanted nothing to do with me.” 

“You’ve got to tell her the truth.” Penny asserted. 

“How? When?” Bucky groaned. 

“As soon as she gets back. Just tell her what she told you. You wish it weren’t pretend.” 

“Could it really be that easy?” 

“She might not believe you at first. But, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

“And you’re sure she likes me?” Bucky asked with wide eyes. 

His hopeful and disbelieving expression saddened Penny. 

“I’m positive. Is that so hard to believe?” 

“I mean, considering I was pretty sure this was the part where you were going to tell me that you didn’t think I was good enough for her.” 

“Bucky, I think you’re perfect for her. But just so we’re clear, I don’t care if you’re a super soldier. You hurt her and I will kill you.” 

Bucky didn’t doubt her for a moment. 

“You’re so much like her,” he chuckled. 

“Everything I’ve ever wanted to be. She was my idol growing up. “ 

He smiled and returned to creating napkin swans. 

“She talks about you all the time.” 

“Really?” 

“Nonstop. For the first like three months I knew her, I thought you were sisters. Guess I was right.” 

Penny beamed at him, following his lead and grabbing another napkin. 

“You know, she always wanted to be a superhero when we were kids.” 

“Well, she is definitely one now.” 

“I wish I could see her in action,” Penny sighed. “She doesn’t want me to come visit. She says it’s too dangerous.” 

“Well, the Tower doesn’t have the best safety record so I can’t say I disagree with her.”

“Is she as much of a badass as I think she is?” 

“Probably more. She’s pretty damn amazing.” 

It was after three when you finally left the tailor’s with your dress in hand. Dylan was sitting on a bench beside his SUV reading when you came out. 

“All set?” he asked with a bright smile as he unlocked the car and opened the back door so you could hang up your dress. 

“Yep. All fitted.” 

“Where’s Zoe? I thought she was coming back to the house with us.” 

“She went to pick her date up from the airport. She’ll meet us there.” 

“Oh goodie.” He grumbled and rolled his eyes. “Should we get going?” 

“Unless you have anything else you need to do first,” you offered not really wanting to see Bucky yet. 

“I’m good.” 

  
“So, things seemed kind of tense this morning with you and Bucky. Everything alright?” he commented about five minutes into the drive home. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” you lied. 

_He just doesn’t want to be with me and I’m madly in love with him. And I made an ass of myself last night._

“Do you need me to beat him up?” he asked, glancing over at you from at a red light. 

“No, but thank you for the offer,” you laughed. 

“Well, whatever is going on, I’m sure you two will work it out. It’s great seeing you so happy.” 

“You two seemed to get along really well. Did you have fun last night?” 

“Yeah, he’s great. Although I had to laugh because I finally understood why my friends used to tease me when I would talk about Penny.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The guy is head over heels in love with you. We talked about a lot of things, but any time you came up in conversation he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.”

“Really?” 

You were so confused. _There was no reason for him to be so convincing if he didn’t feel anything, right? But then why wouldn’t he kiss you? But also, why was he so cuddly if he was so turned off._ Your mind was reeling with unanswered questions. Dylan’s voice snapped you back to reality though.

“… to tell me how amazing you were every chance he got. Like I didn’t already know.” 

You laughed again and squeezed his hand which was resting on the console beside him. 

“I’m glad Penny has you.” 

“And I’m glad you have Bucky. I don’t know what happened between you two this morning, but just talk to him. I don’t want any sad maids of honor at my wedding.” 

He had a point. 

“I’ll talk to him when we get home.” 

“Good.” 

You took a deep breath as you stepped through the front door, you could hear laughter coming from the dining room. 

“I’ll put your dress in your room.” 

“Thanks, Dylan.” 

You stood still, listening to Bucky’s story. 

“So the whole team went to Coney Island and we all went on the Cyclone, because you can’t go to Coney Island and not go on the Cyclone.” 

“Naturally,” Penny agreed and you could hear her holding back laughter. 

“And we all made it through the entire ride. Everyone was intact. And as Peter is stepping out of the car and just loses it. Poor kid.” 

“Who’s Peter?” she asked. 

“He’s Stark’s intern. Super smart kid. We take him on a lot of the team outings.” 

“He must love that.” 

“I think so. It’s nice to have someone young and good around.” 

You sighed at the mix of fondness and sadness in his voice. Bucky had a soft spot for the kid. You suspected it was because he reminded him of Steve before the serum. But whatever it was, he was very protective of him. More than once you’d found him carrying up to bed after he’d fallen asleep studying. Or when Tony was away he’d drive him back to his Aunt May’s place personally. You loved that about him. 

You loved a lot of things about him. 

Dylan nudged y ou and you realized you had been standing there for several minutes. Giving you a meaningful look he practically shoved you into the room ahead of him, before greeting Penny with a long kiss. Bucky was on his feet and by your side in a moment. 

“Hi, doll.” His smile was tentative but genuine. “Can I talk to you?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” 

Although Dylan had been joking about pouty maids of honor, you knew you needed to clear the air with Bucky or it would drive you nuts. 

“Let’s go out on the porch,” you suggested. 

He reached for your hand as you led him away from the oblivious couple and you automatically wove your fingers between his, the cool metal plates calming your racing heart. 

“Doll.” “Bucky.” You both started at the same time as you sat on the porch swing face to face. “You go first,” you both offered. 

Bucky gestured for you to speak, keeping his gaze focused on you. “Please.” 

“I wanted to say that I was sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning when I asked you to kiss me. It was inappropriate,” you said stiffly, still mentally debating whether or not to lay your heart on the table. 

“You could never make me uncomfortable, doll. And I want to be clear, I only turned you down because you were very drunk, and I wanted you to be sure. Not because I didn’t want to.” 

“Really?” You asked hopefully. 

“Really.” 

“I want,” you pursed your lips trying to find the right words. 

“What do you want, doll?” 

“I want all of this to be real,” you rushed through the admission, looking at your hands which were still intertwined. 

“Doll, look at me.” He waited for you to drag your eyes up to his. “So do I.” 

The admission made you giddy. 

“You do?” 

“More than anything,” he sighed with a smile. 

“Then can I kiss you now?” you giggled in an almost whiny tone.

“If you like,” he teased, but you could tell he was holding himself back. This was as important to him as it was to you.

You brought his metal hand to your lips first, kissing his palm and then each of his fingertips and then placing it on your cheek. He brushed his fingers across your cheekbone before cupping his hand around the back of your neck, drawing you closer to him as he leaned in. 

“Y/n! Can you come in here for a sec?” 

You whipped your head towards the back door at Penny’s cry and Bucky’s lips landed on your cheek. You turned back to apologize, but he was already on his feet, equally concerned by the poorly concealed panic you’d heard in her voice. 

You hurried into the kitchen hand in hand, eyes scanning for danger, but she was alone. 

“Penny, what’s wrong?” 

“Zoe just showed up with her date,” she whispered. 

You gave her a stern look, annoyed that your moment with Bucky had been interrupted. “That’s what was so urgent?” 

“Y/n, she brought Ben.” 

“Ben, my asshole ex, Ben?” you hissed. 

“One in the same.” 

“Hold on a second. Ben? Isn’t that the ex I knocked out?” Bucky growled. 

“Yes,” you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose to stave off the headache that was forming. “Fuck.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I forgot it was Thursday yesterday.

“What are we going to do?” Penny whisper-yelled. “This is a total disaster. I knew she was going to do something like this. Oh my god. This is a sign,” she began hyperventilating and you guided her to a stool. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Penny. This isn’t a sign of anything other than Zoe is a bitch. And honestly it’s not that big of deal. So first thing we’re going to do is not panic. Just breathe.” 

Bucky poured her a glass of water while you rubbed her back. 

“It’s going to be fine, I promise. It’s not like he’s in the wedding party. He’s just a guest.” 

“Yeah, but y/n, after what he did to you. I don’t want you to have to see him.” 

You grabbed her hands, smiling softly at her concern for you. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I promise. It doesn’t bother me.” You weren’t quite lying. “I could not care less about him. Penny, sweetie, if you’re freaking out because you’re worried about me. Don’t. I’m a big girl. I can handle seeing my ex.” You glanced up at Bucky who was watching you closely. “Especially when I’m so much better off without him.” 

His lips quirked as he tried to hide a smile, wanting to be supportive of Penny. 

“I can’t believe how calmly you are taking all of this.” 

“Look, Zoe cannot stand not being the center of attention. But she’ll settle for ruining your day. She’s trying to get a rise out of you. Don’t let her.” 

She took a few deep calming breaths before nodding. 

“Okay. You’re right. You’re definitely right. Okay, I can do this.” 

“Yes, you can. Look, you and Dylan have been working on this wedding nonstop. Everything is in place, so why don’t you two go out for the afternoon and just spend some time together. We will entertain Zoe and Ben. And then you and I can have a relaxing night in while the guys go out.” 

“What do we do?” She asked confused by the opportunity. 

“Go see a movie? Or get lunch? Get a motel room,” you suggested with a wink.

“Y/n,” she whined, clearly embarrassed. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter what you do, just spend some time together, just the two of you. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Alright, you go out there. Remind Dylan that you have one final meeting with the minister or something and just escape quick as you can.” 

“You’re not coming with me?” 

“Bucky and I just need to go over a few ground rules before we go out there. We’ll be right behind you.” 

She nodded and gave you a hug. 

“Thank you.” 

“Always.” 

Once she had passed through the swinging door, you turned to Bucky. 

“Doll, if you’re gonna tell me I can’t punch him in the face again, I…”

You cut him off with a kiss and Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut in surprise. It was a little bit longer than a peck, but nowhere near as long as you wanted it to be. 

“Sorry,” you muttered when you pulled back eyes fixating on the floor. 

“What exactly are you apologizing for, doll?” 

You could hear his teasing tone, and dared a look at him. 

“In my head, I always imagined our first kiss being smoother. But I didn’t want to risk getting interrupted again,” you admitted, biting your bottom lip. 

Bucky took a step closer, backing you against the island. 

“Doll, let me make one thing very clear,” he whispered as he lifted your chin with a metal finger. “You can kiss me any time you want, for as long as you want, and you never have to apologize.” 

“Good to know,” you breathed. 

“Now, do you want to tell me how long you’ve been thinking about our first kiss?” he smirked. 

“I’d rather just move onto our second kiss,” you challenged. 

“That can be arranged.” 

He captured your lips again and your hands tangled in his shirt, tugging him closer. His hands settled on your hips, pulling you flush against him. Nothing else mattered in the moment except for finally feeling Bucky’s lips on yours. At least until you heard a pointed cough behind you. Reluctantly, you pulled away, staying in the circle of his arms as you turned. 

“Oh, hey. Sorry about that.” 

You tried to sound embarrassed, but you were too giddy and just a little bit smug. 

Penny and Dylan were smirking at each other while Zoe and Ben looked ill, thought you were sure it was for different reasons. Zoe’s lips curled into a sneer as she spoke. 

“Bucky, Y/n, this is my boyfriend, Ben. He’ll be joining us for the weekend.” 

“It’s good to see you again, Y/n.” 

“You two know each other?” 

If you didn’t know Zoe so well, you’d actually believe that she didn’t know Ben was your ex. But the smug glint in her eyes was unmistakable as she waited for you to squirm. 

“How’ve you been?” you asked, pointedly not returning his sentiment as you leaned back into Bucky. 

“I’ve been alright. You?” 

“Better than alright,” you informed him, smiling up at Bucky who pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Penny, don’t you and Dylan have an appointment soon?” 

“Oh right,” Dylan piped up. “We should get going. Father Sean, said this last meeting will take longer than usual.” 

“I’ll grab my purse. So sorry we can’t stay and chat.” 

Penny shot you a grateful smile, as she and Dylan scurried away. 

“We were just about to have some lunch. Are you guys hungry?” you offered before anyone could say anything else. 

“I’m starved. Do you still make a mean ham and cheese?” 

You felt the growl in Bucky’s chest, and squeezed his hand before he could rip Ben’s head off, tugging him along as you unloaded food from the fridge. 

“Help yourself,” you instructed before making your own lunch. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Dylan just texted. He and the others are already at the bar. Penny is on her way back,” you announced through the bathroom door. 

“Okay, I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes.” 

You lay back on the bed, shutting your eyes to try to will away the frustration from the afternoon. 

“You okay, doll?” He called when he heard your heavy sigh. 

“I just forgot how terrible both of them were.” 

You propped yourself up on your elbows when you heard the bathroom door opening. You made a satisfied sound when Bucky stepped out in dark jeans that hugged everything just right and a black button down. 

Bucky smirked at your reaction. 

“See something you like, doll?” 

“Oh yes.” 

“Are you sure that you want me to go, doll?” he joked as he sat down at the end of the bed to tie his shoes. . 

“Don’t tempt me, Buck.” 

“What am I tempting you to do?” he challenged. 

You crawled towards him on the bed, settling one leg on either side of him as you leaned down and whispered “Keep you,” as you slotted your lips with his. 

His hands started on your waist just to steady you, but when you nipped his bottom lip, his hands landed on your ass pulling you down on top of him, making you both groan. 

This kiss was so different from the other kisses you had shared. There was real hunger in this. Before you could get too carried away, you pulled back, pecked him once more and climbed out of his lap. 

“Have fun tonight,” you instructed coyly. 

“Doll,” he growled. “You better be waiting for me when I get back.” 

“Yes, sir.” You snapped him a wink and a salute and you could see his jaw tense. 

You flounced out the door, speeding up when you heard his heavy footsteps behind you before he could chase you down. Though you wouldn’t have complained if he had caught you. 

Penny had just walked in the front door when you hopped the last step. 

“You seem awfully chipper for someone who spent the afternoon with two of the worst humans I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.” 

You shrugged, but when a smug Bucky joined you on the bottom step, and his hand immediately slid into your back pocket, Penny smirked. 

“Never mind. I get it. Hi, Bucky. ” 

“Hey, Penny. Did you have a good afternoon?” 

Her smirk softened into a genuine smile. 

“We did. It was much needed. Thank you.” 

“I better get going. Which bar are they at?” 

“Callaghan’s on Main Street.” 

“Alright. I’ll head over there now. You two have fun. Bye, doll,” Bucky grinned and gave you a soft kiss. 

Once he was out the door, Penny lit up. 

“I’m so glad you guys got your heads out of your asses.” 

“Oh shush. Come on. I’m starving.” 

You and Penny were stretched out on the couch, with a package of Oreos between you. 

“So, how are you feeling about everything?” 

“I’m nervous about something going wrong – like Zoe just throwing a fit or the ring bearer dropping the ring down a vent. But honestly none of that is going to matter because I’m marrying the man of my dreams.” 

“What are you most excited about for after the wedding?” 

“Is it lame to say the rest of our lives?” 

Your bottom lip pouted out immediately. 

“That’s not lame at all. That’s exactly how it should be.” You reached out and squeezed her fingers. “Have you finished writing your vows?” 

“Yeah, I finished them last week. But I don’t know where to hide my notecards. I’m pretty sure I’m going to start talking and then just totally blank.” 

“Well, why don’t you tuck them in your bouquet? Or you can wrap them around the handle.” 

She pursed her lips as she considered it. 

“That’s actually a really good idea.”

“Maid of honor to the rescue.”

“Thank you so much for making the time to be here.” 

“Penny, you so don’t need to thank me. There is nowhere I’d rather be. And I know that I haven’t been around as much since I joined the team, and I’m going to save a lot of the mushy stuff, but I love you so much, and I am so happy that you and Dylan have each other. You deserve all of the love. And you and Dylan are the best team.” 

“Oh, y/n. I love you so much.” 

She hugged you as tight as she could. 

“You deserve all of the love too. And I’ve never seen you as happy as you have been since you met Bucky and joined the team. And I’m really glad that you finally told him the truth. I thought I was going to have to knock your heads together.” 

“You and everyone else who knows us,” you admitted wryly. 

Penny pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled underneath. 

“Did I ever tell you about my first mission with the team?” 

“No, you could never give me details over the phone.” 

“Sorry it’s standard procedure.” 

“I get it. But what happened?” 

“Well, basically I got pulled up from the minors because they needed someone with a face no one would recognize. And all the Avengers are too well known at this point to do any undercover missions.” 

“Fair. I would have thought they would have face changing tech.” 

You shrugged, knowing full well that they did, but that was beside the point. 

“Regardless, they needed fresh meat, so they pulled me from the detail I was on and basically threw me into the lion’s den, without letting me meet any of my support team.” 

“So you didn’t know that you were working with the Avengers?” 

“I had no idea. I just had this voice in my ear telling me where to go and what I needed to do.” 

“Was it Bucky?” 

You couldn’t hide your smile as you remembered the first time you had heard his voice. 

“Yeah. And he kept me safe even when he wasn’t right beside me.” 

“Did you finish the mission?” 

“Yup. Got the intel. Got out without anyone noticing a thing. And then I tripped and fell walking onto the quinjet when I saw Bucky for the first time.” 

“Because he’s so pretty?” 

“Well that and I had no idea that it was going to be the Avengers waiting for me. Like I said, I had no idea who my support team was, and I walked onto a jet with Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and Falcon who were literally just smirking at me.”

“Why were they smirking?” 

“Because they thought they were going to have to come in and save me, but I didn’t get caught.” 

“That’s my badass cousin.” She high-fived you before. “Did you join the team right after that?” 

“Yeah. It was official within a couple of hours of us landing. And I got to meet my team.” 

“Was Bucky your first friend?” 

“No. It was actually Steve. Buck and I clicked instantly, but Steve was the one who trained me. And since I lived away from the tower I didn’t see Bucky a ton.” 

She took a sip of her wine before placing the glass on the table behind you and dropping her head into her palm, appraising you. “So how long have you been in love with him then?”

You weighed the question carefully before answering. 

“I don’t know. I don’t remember falling for him. One day I was just in so deep. I would probably say almost as soon as I met him, but I didn’t let myself think about it because I was still with Ben at the time.” 

“That’s right. So did he meet the team?” 

“Only Bucky. And that was because I got hurt on a mission and since I refused to stay at the Tower, he insisted on taking me home, and Ben happened to be there. Which I thought was strange at the time since I’d been gone for three days but I just shrugged it off. Big mistake. Never ignore red flags.” 

“Noted. So is that when he punched him in the face?” 

You chuckled at her eagerness. She was way too excited to hear that particular story. 

“No. That happened about six months after… the incident.” 

When you didn’t continue she huffed at you exasperatedly. 

“You know I’m going to get it out of you. You might as well just tell me.” 

“Okay,” you conceded. “About six months after everything went down and I had moved into the tower, we were all out at a bar, and Ben was there. He’d been calling and texting for a few weeks, but I’d ignored him and then he showed up and started telling me how he screwed up and that he wished I’d never seen what I had.” 

“That’s not an apology.” 

“Which is exactly what I told him. I thought that was the end of it. But he got really drunk and he got handsy and tried to get me to leave with him, but I wouldn’t. Then he tried to drag me out which worked even less. Bucky told him to back off. Ben took a swing, Bucky blocked it. Another swing. Another warning. And finally when it was obvious he wouldn’t give up, Bucky knocked him out cold.”

“Please tell me he broke his nose.”

“I don’t know. Steve got us out of there pretty quickly.” 

“So you wouldn’t make more of a scene,” she guessed, nodding at the logic. 

“Mmm. More like so he didn’t kill Ben himself. They were both furious.” 

“I would be too. Actually I’m still pissed. I hate him. But I love Bucky and Steve.” 

“Hear, hear,” you agreed, raising a glass to your super soldier best friends. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t clock him yourself.” 

“I hadn’t gotten shot a few days prior.” 

Penny’s eyes widened and she immediately reached for your arm. 

“Oh my god, y/n.” 

“I’m fine. It wasn’t serious, but I couldn’t get a good swing in. Seriously I’ve had way worse injuries,” you shrugged. 

“That does not make me feel any better. Just so we’re clear.” 

“I was actually referring to the summer when someone suggested we should test who could jump off the swings higher and I broke my leg.” 

“I wonder whose idea that could have been. That sounds terrible,” she drawled pressing a finger to her lips and not making eye contact.

“I have no idea who could possibly have come up with it. Maybe someone whose name rhymes with Lenny.” 

“Whatever. I’ll admit it was my idea, but you were supposed to be the mature and responsible one.” 

“I was nine.” 

“That’s older than eight.” 

You both dissolved into a fit of giggles, continuing to chat until the cookies and wine were gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t even one o’clock yet when you heard the SUV doors slam shut and boots on the front steps. You and Penny shared a concerned look. You hadn’t expected the boys back until well after two. 

“Is everything okay?” Penny asked when Bucky hauled Dylan into the house. 

Dylan beamed as soon as he laid eyes on Penny. 

“There’s my beautiful bride to be.”

“Are you okay?” she asked again. 

“I’m great. Everything is so great.” 

You bit back a chuckle at his drunken slur. 

“So why are you home so early?” 

“Wanted to be with you.” 

He shrugged out of Bucky’s grip and stumbled slightly towards Penny, who reached out to steady him. Bucky followed close behind, grabbing him by the elbow. 

“He hit his limit pretty quick. The others weren’t far behind so we called it early. We’d have been home earlier, but I had to wrangle a few of them back to the hotel. We’ll have to pick your car up tomorrow.” 

“Thank you for getting them all home, Bucky.” 

“No problem at all.” 

“You’re so pretty, Penny,” Dylan gushed as he pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. 

“Let’s get you to bed, baby. You’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” 

“Alright, let’s go, handsome.” 

Dylan shuffled and swayed and Bucky reached out to catch him. 

“I’ll take him up.” 

“Thank you, Bucky.” 

He hoisted him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. 

“NO! Not going anywhere without you,” Dylan whined at Penny. 

“I’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

He pouted at her, and she turned to you with a sheepish expression. 

“I’ll clean up. Don’t worry,” you laughed. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Tomorrow is a busy day. You should both get some rest.” 

“Thank you, y/n.” 

“No problem, sweetie. Good night.” 

“Good night.” She kissed you on the cheek and then turned her attention back to Dylan. “Okay. I’m coming with you. Can we go upstairs now?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded, knocking his chin against Bucky’s back. 

She rolled her eyes affectionately. “Such a drama queen. Alright, let’s go.” 

You gathered up the trash and wine glasses on your way to the kitchen. You were scrubbing the dinner plates when a pair of hands settled on your waist and a kiss landed on your head. You smiled as you rinsed the plate and set it down to dry, turning in his arms in the process. 

He swooped in for a quick kiss that still managed to leave you breathless. 

“Well hi there.” 

“Hello, doll. I kind of had my hands full with Dylan, and I didn’t get to greet you properly.” 

“I like these proper greetings.” You pecked him once more, and turned back to the sink. “Did you have fun tonight?” 

“Yeah, I did.” He grabbed a towel and started drying and stacking the dishes. “They’re a great group of guys.” 

“Did you all raise a little hell?” 

“If talking about our amazing significant others counts as raising hell, then sure.” 

“Seriously?” You arched an eyebrow at him as you set the wine glasses down, and hopped onto the counter next to him. 

“Cross my heart. Put a couple of beers in Dylan and he can’t shut up about Penny.” 

“He can’t shut up about her sober,” you snorted. 

“Exactly. Where do these go, doll?” he asked, interrupting himself. 

“Top shelf.” 

He took a step closer to you so he could slide the plates into their proper place, continuing to tell you about the night. 

“But all of the guys are just as smitten with their partners. Myself included,” he added matter-of-factly and you felt a warmth settle in your stomach. “So it was about two hours of drinking and gushing about the people we loved. Followed by some very, very loud, and very, very bad karaoke.” 

“I knew Penny picked a good one.” 

Bucky hummed his agreement as he closed the cabinet. You knew you were smiling like an idiot, but you couldn’t help it. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” you asked innocently. 

“Like the cat who caught the canary.” 

“Maybe because I picked a good one too.” 

You reached out pretending to smooth his collar, but tugged him down for a kiss instead. Bucky was more than happy to oblige, stepping between your legs, resting his palms on the counter on either side of you. He groaned quietly when you nipped at his bottom lip. 

“Ahem.” 

You and Bucky jerked apart. Bad idea on your part since you whacked your head on the cabinet. 

“Ow. Shit. Hi, Aunt Meg.” 

“Hi kids,” she smirked at you. “What are you two up to?” 

“Oh nothing. Uh, we just did the dishes.” 

“I see.” 

“Well, we should get to bed.”

“Busy day tomorrow,” Bucky added. 

“Right. Well, have a good night you two. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

You hopped off the counter and tugged Bucky by the hand towards the stairs. 

“Oh, y/n.” 

“Yes, Aunt Meg?” 

“You might want this.” 

She tossed you an ice pack. 

“Thanks,” you mumbled and continued on your way, certain you heard her giggling behind you. 

Once the two of you were alone behind a locked door, you flopped onto the bed dramatically. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I just got caught making out with my boyfriend. I feel like a teenager.” 

“Did you get caught making out a lot as a teenager?” he teased as he lay down next to you. 

“No.” You started to reprimand him further, but got distracted by his smug expression. “Now how come you’re looking like the cat you caught the canary.” 

“Because I really like it when you call me your boyfriend. And,” he pulled you closer by your waist. “Now I can kiss you without being interrupted.” 

You felt your own smile grow as you leaned up to kiss him. 


	9. Chapter 9

You woke to your phone ringing and a frantic knocking on your door. Bucky shot up next to you, instantly alert. 

“I’ll get the phone. You get the door,” you mumbled rubbing your eyes. 

He nodded and slid out of bed while you yanked your phone from the charger.

“Hello?” 

“You are eligible for a discount on your current auto insurance.” 

Growling in annoyance, you hung up the phone and looked over to where Bucky was trying to console a teary-eyed Penny. 

“Penny, what’s wrong?” 

“Everything is ruined. I knew we should have eloped.” 

You scooted off the bed and gave your cousin a tight hug. 

“Penny, I need you to breathe, and tell me exactly what happened.” 

Your tone was soothing, but held a hint of your mission voice. It did the trick. 

“The venue had a pipe burst. It’s completely flooded. Everything is ruined.” 

“Okay. It’s okay. We can figure something out. The wedding isn’t until tomorrow.” 

“But what about the rehearsal dinner?” she sniffed. 

“That’s not until tonight. We have plenty of time. We’ll get it sorted out. I promise. First things first. I need to talk to the venue and know exactly what we’re dealing with. We should also call and put a hold on any of the deliveries that were scheduled for today.” You glanced at your alarm clock. “Okay, it’s only six. We should be able to reach everyone before they open. Can you make a list and we’ll all start calling? If we each take a few we’ll be done in no time.” 

“Okay. I can do that,” she whispered to herself. “I can do that.” 

“Breathe, Penny. I’m going to take care of this. I promise.” 

“Thank you, y/n.” 

“No problem, sweetie.” 

She squeezed your hands and hurried back to her room for her planning binder. You shut the door behind her and leaned heavily against it, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

Bucky gently rubbed at your arms, soothing you. 

“Good morning,” you finally muttered. 

“Good morning, doll,” he rumbled wryly, leaning down to plant a chaste but firm kiss on your lips. 

You lost yourself in the sensation for a moment before pulling back with a grateful smile. 

“Thank you.” 

“You never need to thank me for kissing you.” 

Rolling your eyes, you bumped your hip against his as you grabbed a pair of jeans and a blouse to change into so you would be ready to dash out at a moment’s notice. 

When you got down to the kitchen, your Aunt Meg, your parents, Dylan’s parents, and Penny were already divvying up the list. 

“Where’s Dylan” 

“In the living room on the phone with the venue.” 

You nodded before leaving to take over that call, fully prepared to use your scary avenger voice. Dylan was more than willing to hand it off to you. 

After a lengthy conversation with an admittedly apologetic manager, you hung up with a frustrated sigh. 

“So there’s good news and bad news,” you reported finally. 

“What’s the bad news?” 

“The reception hall at the venue is completely flooded and unusable.” 

“How can there possibly be good news?” 

“Well for one, they hadn’t set up at all so none of your decorations got destroyed. They were in storage on the second floor. And since you were having your ceremony outside, it’s totally unscathed. So technically we have a wedding venue just not a reception venue. And they will be refunding your full deposit regardless of whether you use their space or not.” 

“Did you threaten him?” Penny asked. 

“Of course not. I was simply firm.” 

Bucky coughed to hide his laugh and you smacked his flesh shoulder for it. 

“Sorry, doll.” 

“Even if we had the ceremony at the hotel. What would we do for the reception? The whole point was to have it all in one place so people didn’t have to travel.” 

“And there’s no other place near here that would be big enough for 250 people,” Dylan pointed out. 

It was quiet as everyone considered your options, occasionally tossing out an idea only for it to be shot down. Zoe and Ben leisurely made their way down during your brainstorming session. 

“Morning all. What’s with the long faces?” 

“My wedding is ruined,” Penny grumbled. 

“Oh don’t be dramatic. What? Did someone accidentally drop a petal from your bouquet,” she sneered. 

Bucky’s hand on your hip was the only thing that kept you from launching at her. 

“Hush, Zoe,” your mother admonished, clearly done with her shit. “We have a real problem here.” 

You tuned out the bickering for a moment, and as you stared out the window at the backyard you got an idea. 

“What if we have the wedding here?” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Zoe scoffed. 

“How would that work?” your father asked, ignoring Zoe.

“We can set up the tables like we did for our graduation party. That was easily 300 people. Then we can set up an arch on the hill and the chairs can fan out towards where the swing set used to be.” 

“It could work,” Aunt Meg agreed as she pictured it. 

“But where will we get all of the tables and chairs?” 

“And what about the dance floor?” Dylan asked. 

“Call the venue and see if they’ll loan us their tables. It’s not like they’ll be using them today. As for everything else, I know who to call.” 

“Yeah, but what’s it going to cost us?” Penny worried. “We’re pretty much maxed out on the budget department.” 

“It won’t cost you anything.” 

“You are not paying to get us out of this disaster,” she warned. 

“It won’t cost me a dime. Scout’s honor. Just some groveling and probably a few months of bathroom duty.” 

Bucky snorted as the others stared at you. 

You waved your hand dismissively. “Look. I promised you I will take care of it and I will. If you’re okay with it, I will make the call.” 

“Do you really think we can pull it off?” 

“I will do whatever it takes to make sure it does.” 

Penny and Dylan shared a long look, not needing to speak out loud. 

“We trust you,” she finally said. 

You nodded and left the room, already dialing the number, pointedly ignoring Zoe’s sarcastic “y/n to the rescue”. 

You were worried he may not answer, but luckily he picked up after two rings. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” 

“Hey, Tony.” 

You could hear the clinking of his tools in the background stop when you spoke. 

“What’s wrong, y/n?” 

“We’re in a little bit of a crisis,” you sighed as you sat down on the back of the couch. 

“What do you need?” he asked immediately. 

“Some very large tents, a dance floor, and a few generators.” 

“I assume you need it today.” 

“That would be ideal.” 

“Okay. I’ll take care of it.” 

You were used to Tony’s generosity, but it usually came with insatiable curiosity. 

“You’re not even going to ask what happened?” you asked, unable to hide the surprise in your voice. 

“You can tell me later. Right now we need to get your cousin’s wedding back on track. Text me a list. Whatever you need. And the address. Everything will be there by three.” 

“Thank you so much. I owe you like a million favors.” 

“You don’t owe me anything, y/n. I’m happy to help.” 

“You’re the best, Tony.” 

“I know,” he assured you. “And if Penny and Dylan want to name their first child after the man who saved their wedding then so be it.” 

You scoffed but didn’t comment, and when he continued his voice was soft and serious. 

“Your family is my family, y/n. Give Penny and Dylan my best wishes for a long and happy marriage.” 

“I will. And I’ll get you the list ASAP. Thank you so much.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll call you once I have the details. Oh, by the way. How’d my little project for Barnes work out?” 

You’d almost forgotten about the arm covering Bucky had foregone. 

“He actually didn’t end up using it. No offense to your tech, but I wanted them to see the real Bucky.” 

“I figured as much. Alright. You two have fun. Bye, kiddo.” 

“Bye, Tony.” 

“Tony sends his best wishes,” you informed the stressed out couple. 

“Tony as in Tony Stark?” Ben asked incredulously. 

You ignored him and faced Penny and Dylan. 

“We need to make a list of everything we’ll need, and he’ll make sure that it gets here this afternoon.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“100 percent.” 

“How are we ever going to repay him?” 

You shook your head.

“Don’t worry about it. He wanted to help.” 

“That’s really generous of him.” 

“Yeah, y/n, you must have kissed up pretty well for him to like you so much.” 

You grit your teeth and ignored her. 

“Let’s get started on that list.” 


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day flew by in a haze. Before you knew it, the backyard was set up; you had done a walkthrough of the ceremony, and everyone was relaxing over pizza and beers. The caterers couldn’t make a later delivery because they had another event, but nobody seemed to be bothered by it. 

You had spent the evening with Bucky’s metal arm draped around you as you chatted with Dylan’s older brother and his wife. They were lovely and shared your passion for cooking, and you traded recipes and tips. Bucky was animated and at ease and you loved seeing him like that. 

Knowing the next day would be a long one, most everyone headed out by ten. Even Dylan went with his parents to stay at the hotel. Aunt Meg had insisted they follow tradition, which Penny was less than pleased about. The lovebirds had shared a particularly long goodbye. 

That just left you, Bucky, Penny, Zoe, Ben, and your Aunt Meg for the night. 

You volunteered for dish duty while everyone else straightened up before heading upstairs.

“I’ll give you a hand, doll,” Bucky offered as he rolled up the sleeves of his button down after taking out the trash. 

“I’ve got it. Why don’t you head up? I’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at your refusal, and you started to speak but closed your mouth when Penny walked by the doorway. Instead, you leaned up and whispered in his ear. 

“I’ve been thinking about making out with you all day. I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you once we’re alone, so I think it’s best that’s upstairs.” 

He barked out a laugh and gave you a long lingering kiss, leaving you wanting more. 

“Don’t take too long, doll. I’ll be waiting.” 

You glared at the smug expression he was sporting, but it didn’t last when he kissed the top of your head and scooted out of the room. You heard him ask Penny if she needed any help. She declined and both of them went upstairs. 

There wasn’t much to wash so you quickly filled the sink and got to work. You were almost done when you heard footsteps in the doorway. They were too heavy to be any of your family members and they were too irregular to be Bucky’s. That left Ben. You tensed as you awaited the confrontation. 

“Finally a moment alone.” 

You ignored him, continuing to scrub the plate you were working on. 

“Come on, babe. Talk to me.” 

“I have nothing to say to you. And don’t call me babe. You lost that privilege a long time ago.” 

He sighed dramatically.

“Look, y/n, I made a mistake.” 

“I can name several. Which one are you talking about right now?” Your tone was even, but you had to work to keep some of the spite out of it. 

“Can you just stop for a second? I’m trying to apologize.” Despite your better judgment, you paused turning towards him. Maybe if he got it out of his system, he’d leave you alone. “Ending things with you was the worst decision of my life.” 

You waited a beat, assuming there was more. When he didn’t continue you rolled your eyes and went back to the dishes. 

“That’s not an apology. And that wasn’t your decision it was mine. And I stand by it.” 

“Y/n, I really want to give us a second chance.” 

“And I don’t want anything to do with you,” you shot back. 

“Yeah, right. It’s obvious you’re not over me. You know you still want me.” 

“Wrong on both counts. Besides, what about your girlfriend?” 

“Simply a convenient opportunity.” 

You scoffed and shook your head. “Still such an ass.” 

“I mean it’s just like your buddy Bucky,” he added. “You know if you were going to bring a fake date you could have at least brought a believable one.” 

“Excuse me,” you gaped, dropping the plate back into the water in shock. 

He scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“Come on, y/n. You’re a shit liar for a spy. You two are obviously faking it. You know you need a real man.” 

“I have one. I don’t know what you thought was going to happen this weekend, but you really need to leave me alone for the rest of it.” 

You rinsed the last dish and set it in the rack to dry before brushing past him. 

“You’ll be back.” he muttered. 

You stopped, looking over your shoulder and speaking calmly and clearly. 

“No. I won’t.” 

You puttered around the bottom floor, cleaning up imaginary messes, until you heard him go up. Then you double checked that the doors were locked and the lights were out before heading to bed. You paused when you heard voices coming from your room. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” 

“I know you want me Bucky.” 

You crept closer and peeked inside. Bucky was fresh from the shower in just his boxers, and Zoe had undone several buttons on her blouse and she raised her hand but Bucky stepped back. She followed and touched his chest. You could see the tension in him, he wouldn’t lay hands on her because he was scared of hurting her but he wanted her gone. Although your blood boiled at the sight, you were frozen. 

“You need to leave.” 

“You can drop the act. I know that you’re faking it. Anyone can see it.” 

She slid her hands up to his neck, and you could see how she was avoiding the scarred flesh at his shoulder. 

“You’re wrong,” Bucky assured her. 

“Oh come on. You don’t really expect me to believe that someone like her.”

Her words stung, but more than that, they hit close to home. Part of the reason you’d resisted Steve (and everyone else’s) assurances that Bucky liked you was because you really couldn’t believe it. 

“Someone like her?” Bucky’s tone was harsh. “Are you really that oblivious to how amazing y/n is or are you just that jealous of her?” 

He finally removed her hands and stepped back again, yanking on the red Henley you had slept in. 

“I’m not jealous. She’s just so…” 

“Wonderful? Inspiring? Loving?”

“Fake. She likes to pretend she’s better than everyone.” 

“If you really think that, then you don’t know her.” 

“I’ve known her for her whole life.” 

“You don’t know her,” he repeated. “Y/n is kind and selfless and beautiful and brilliant and tough. So tough. And soft when she lets you in. She is the best person to have in your corner and the worst person to be enemies with. I don’t know why you’re so jealous of her, but it’s obvious that you are. But it’s a loss on your part. She is everything I could have ever wanted and needed in a woman.”

“You’ll see soon enough that she’s not perfect. She wasn’t woman enough to keep Ben interested.” 

“Ben couldn’t see what was right in front of him. I know she’s not perfect. But she’s perfect for me. Now get out.” 

He yanked open the door and you ducked into the laundry room to avoid your cousin as she stomped away, clearly frustrated. You gave it a few seconds before slipping into your room. 

Bucky was pacing raking his hand through his hair. You silently closed the door and leaned up against it. 

“Hey.” 

“Doll, I’m so sorry,” he breathed as he bee-lined for you, but stopped shy of touching you.

You assumed that he was shaken by her touching him. He didn’t like to be exposed. He didn’t like people seeing what had been done to him. So you didn’t push. 

“I heard you outside,” he explained, “But when you didn’t come in I was worried you got the wrong idea. I don’t know what the hell that was all about. I was in the shower and she just came in.” 

“I figured. Are you okay?” 

“I should be asking you that.” 

You shrugged. 

“I’m fine. I’m used to her tactics. But I’m sorry that she did that to you.” 

He was surprised by your comment.

“Not your fault, doll. I’m more concerned about you. I know she gets under your skin.” 

His hand twitched towards you before he seemed to force it back down. You reached for it kissing his palm as you had when you finally confessed your feelings less than 48 hours prior. God time flies. 

“It’s nothing that I haven’t heard before. She’s always made me feel inferior. But I don’t care about what she said. I care more about what you said.” You smiled. “You’re perfect for me too you know.”

You took a deep breath before your next words, worried it might be too soon. 

“I love you, Bucky.” Despite your nerves the statement was strong and confident. You knew it. You had known it for a while. And it was time he did too. 

His breathing stopped for a moment, not expecting you to say the words, but then his face broke into the most beautiful smile. 

“I love you so much, doll.” 

You rolled onto your tiptoes to kiss him, but you couldn’t quite reach so you tugged him down. He gladly obliged, but then he hoisted you up without warning. Your legs wrapped around his waist instinctively but you still let out a soft yelp. 

He moved you over to the bed before laying you down, following after and continuing to kiss you. You slid your hands under his shirt and rucked it up slightly before pulling away. 

“Can I?” you whispered. 

Nodding, he sat back on his heels and you scooched back so you could work the shirt off of him. You had seen Bucky shirtless before, but only really to patch him up after missions. You’d never been able to appreciate him. Resting your hands on his shoulders, you brushed your fingers along the scarring where his metal arm met his shoulder. 

“Doll, you don’t have to. I know they’re kind of grizzly.” 

You pulled away and rose up onto your knees so you were eye to eye with him. 

“If you don’t want me to touch them, I won’t,” you promised. “I want you to feel safe with me.” 

“I always feel safe with you, doll. But I don’t want you to have to see that part of me. It’s ugly. Another reminder I’ve been broken.” 

His eyes focused on the bedspread, and you gently lifted his chin.

“Scars only form when you heal, Bucky. They’re a sign of strength. They’re a sign you made it through the worst days.”

“How do you always know the right thing to say?” he chuckled. 

“Just gifted I guess,” you teased back. “Honestly though. I love every inch of you. Scars included. Can I show you?” 

He nodded with a shaky breath. 

“I don’t have to.” 

“I trust you.” 

The words made your heart soar and you pecked him briefly on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck and over to the scars. He tensed up briefly and you rested your palm on his waist to soothe him, smiling against his skin when he relaxed. 

You took your time exploring cataloguing every scar and imperfection, but Bucky eventually stopped you so he could return the favor. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed along your hipbone. “So strong,” he added when reached the gunshot wound you’d gotten on your first solo mission. 

You could have spent forever like that with Bucky, but eventually the exhaustion won out and you and your eyes started to droop, so he insisted you get some sleep. You half-heartedly argued through long, loud yawns that made him chuckle. 

“We have our whole lives, doll,” he whispered as you rested your head on his chest. “Tonight you need sleep.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky woke up on the first ring of your alarm and shut it off, gently shaking you awake. 

“Time to wake up, doll.”

“Five more minutes,” you whined. 

“Well you can either sleep for five more minutes or kiss me for five minutes.” 

“Mmm.” You cracked an eye open to look at him as you debated. “I choose sleep,” you declared before rolling over already giggling. 

Bucky followed after you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you firm against his chest. 

“So that’s how it is, huh?” he rumbled in your ear. 

“Mhmm. Sleep always wins.” 

“Noted. I’m okay with that.” He pecked you on the cheek and cuddled even closer, tangling your legs together. “Five more minutes it is.” 

Fifteen minutes later you finally started to stir. You were basking in the comfortable intimacy you had with Bucky after the night’s activities. 

“I love you so much,” you whispered, not sure if he was fully awake. 

When his arms closed even more tightly around you, you knew that he was. 

“I love you, doll.” 

You turned in his arms so you could pull him in for a slow sensuous kiss. He rolled slightly so he was on top of you and you loved the weight of him. You had just deepened the kiss when there was firm knocking on the door. 

“Y/n, time to get up, sweetie. The rest of the bridesmaids will be here within the hour. And your dad will be here to pick Bucky up soon.”

“Okay, we’ll be down in a little bit, Aunt Meg. We both need to shower first.” 

“Alright, darling.” 

You pecked him once more and then slipped out of bed, plugging in your phone that had been neglected in the heat of everything last night. Bucky stayed put, arms crossed behind his heed, a lazy grin on his face as he was watched you, pleased that you didn’t seem the least bit bashful about your nudity. 

“See something you like, Buck?” 

He shook his head with a small smile. 

“I see something I love.” 

You couldn’t keep the dumb smile off your face if you tried. 

“Smooth talker,” you commented as you entered the bathroom, humming. 

“It’s true. You better hurry up though, doll. I’ve gotta shower too ya know,” Bucky taunted making you pause in the doorway. 

“If you’re in such a rush, you could always join me,” you told him with a wink. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he chuckled as he leapt out of the bed. 

You and Bucky were giggling as you entered the kitchen. Penny was sitting at the island scribbling on a notepad like a maniac; the binder was open to the day of page but your Aunt had already started marking some items off. Ben and Zoe sat huddled at the kitchen table making snide comments. 

“Good morning, everyone.” 

“Morning sweetheart. I hope you two slept well.” 

“Never better,” Bucky commented reflexively. . 

“I never realized the floor in that room was so comfortable,” Zoe smirked. 

“Don’t know about the floor but the bed is like a cloud,” Bucky shot back calmly. 

“Why would you sleep on the floor?” your Aunt asked. 

Luckily Zoe didn’t get to answer since your parents entered the kitchen door.

“There’s the beautiful bride to be.” 

“Morning, Auntie Di. Morning, Uncle Kev.” 

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Your mom asked Penny as your dad came over to hug you and shake hands with Bucky. 

“Ready,” she sighed contentedly as she closed the notebook. 

“Good.” 

The doorbell rang and Penny beamed. 

“That’ll be the girls. I’ll get it,” she announced as she hopped up from the island. 

“I think that’s our cue to go,” your dad commented drily. “Are you boys ready?” he asked Bucky and Ben. 

“Yes, sir,” Bucky nodded.

“Yep,” Ben shrugged. 

“Meg, do you need anything before we go?” 

“No. I think we’re all set. Just make sure you’re back on time.” 

“That I can do,” your dad grinned. “Come on, men. Let’s get out of here.” 

Zoe pulled Ben down to basically make out with him for a long uncomfortable minute that had everyone staring at anything but them. 

You and Bucky shared a much less ostentatious goodbye. He opted to lean his forehead against yours for a moment before giving you brief peck and a whispered “I love you”. You smirked when he picked up the garment bag; you couldn’t wait to see him all dressed up. 

There was a chorus of shrieks from the front hall and the men all picked up the paced out the door.

Once they were gone the morning and early afternoon was a wonderful chaos, filled with laughter and mimosas. When Penny came into the room in her wedding gown, she was radiant, and you immediately began to cry. 

“Some badass you are,” she teased, holding back her own tears. 

“Badasses have feelings too,” you griped. “Besides this is nothing compared to how Dylan is going to be.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” 

You were right. Tears started streaming the moment Dylan laid eyes on her, and didn’t stop until the minister pronounced them man and wife. 

The ceremony flowed right into cocktail hour for the guests while the wedding party took photos. When you were finally released, you sought out Bucky who was deep in conversation with your dad. The moment you were in the vicinity, his eyes were on you, and he extended his metal hand to you once you were within arm’s reach. 

“You did a beautiful job, y/n,” your father complimented you. 

“All I did was walk down the aisle and hand her the rings at the right time. Not very hard.” 

“I meant all of this,” he gestured to everything around. 

You shrugged, “Tony really is to thank.” 

Shaking his head, he looked at Bucky. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to get my darling daughter to accept a compliment?” 

“I’m not sure, sir. But I’ll never stop trying.” 

“Good. You two relax and have fun tonight. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“See you later, dad.” You grinned up at Bucky before kissing him quick. “You two seem to be getting along well.” 

“We’ve got a lot in common,” Bucky shrugged. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

“We both like crossword puzzles, and playing the piano, and reading Stephen King novels. And most importantly we both think you’re the best thing since sliced bread. And I actually remember when there wasn’t sliced bread,” he whispered, making you giggle. 

“You sure clean up nice for an old man.” 

“I’ve gotta look my best, when I get to have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm. You look stunning, doll.” 

“Thank you, Buck.” 

“Would you like a drink?” 

“I’d love one.” 

He placed his hand on your lower back and guided you towards the open bar. 

“So how did everything go before the ceremony?” 

You breathed out heavily and he immediately started rubbing circles into your skin with his metal fingers, calming you. 

“That bad huh?” 

“No, honestly it wasn’t. There were a few tense moments where Zoe was being…” 

“Herself.” 

You snorted. 

“For lack of a better term, yes. But with 6 bridesmaids all getting ready it was pretty easy to diffuse the tension.” 

Bucky quickly ordered your favorite cocktail and handed it to you.

“Well, they’ve officially tied the knot so you can relax now. Cheers to the happy couple.” 

“May they always be as happy as they are today,” you toasted, and sipped your drink. 

“You ought to save the well wishes for your maid of honor toast,” a familiar voice commented from behind you, and you spun grinning. 

“Hi, Gran.” 

“Hello, y/n, my dear,” She hugged you tight before turning her attention to Bucky. “And you must be the lucky boyfriend I’ve heard so much about.” 

“Yes, ma’am. I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you. James Barnes.” 

“James hmm? That’s not what Diana called you.” 

Bucky flushed and scratched behind his ear. 

“I generally go by Bucky, ma’am.” 

“Charming. Well, Bucky. Ma’am makes me feel old. You can call me Eleanor, or Gran if you like.” 

“Would you like a drink, Eleanor?” 

“Your finest scotch,” she informed the bartender who nodded and grabbed a bottle from below the bar. “So, that’s one granddaughter married. Only two more to go. What are your thoughts on marriage, Bucky?” 

“Gran,” you warned quietly before she could bully Bucky into proposing on the spot. 

“What, darling? I’m simply asking his opinion in general. Many young people today don’t believe in the institution of marriage. 

“I consider myself a bit old-fashioned,” he explained wryly and you resisted the urge to swat at him. “I think marriage is a fine institution.” 

He didn’t care to elaborate and luckily he didn’t have to. Right then the DJ asked that everyone take their seats so Penny and Dylan could make their entrance and have their first dance. 

“May I escort you to your table, Eleanor?” 

“You may.” 

“I’ll be right back, doll.” 

“I’ll save you a seat,” you joked. 

Bucky offered your Gran his arm so he could lead her to a nearby table; she shot you an approving wink over her shoulder making you laugh and roll your eyes. When you took your seat at the head table, you could feel Zoe and Ben glaring at you from the table for the rest of the bridal party, but you ignored them, opting to chat with Greg and Amy instead. 

Penny and Dylan cantered in to the tent as everyone cheered. You swore you didn’t even need the generators, their smiles were bright enough to light up the whole county. The DJ then announced that they would have their first dance. You were confused when they started on opposite sides of the dance floor, until you realized they had choreography. 

You couldn’t help but giggle as they lip synced the lyrics. By the second chorus they had found their way to each other and were simply swaying, blissfully happy. Bucky’s hand sought out yours and you shared a secret smile, basking in their infectious happiness. 

The meal was delicious, and after the third course it was time for speeches. You were glad Greg was going first, because you were worried about sounding like a blubbering mess, but after his sobfest you were considerably less nervous.

When it was your turn, you took the hand mic from him and took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Hi everyone. For those of you who don’t know me. My name is y/n and I am Penny’s cousin. She has been my best friend for pretty much our entire lives, except for those brief ten months when she wasn’t alive yet. In all the time we spent together we’d talked about boys once or twice,” you shrugged nonchalantly, earning a chuckle from the guests. “Maybe that’s a bit of an underestimate, but regardless we’ve spent a lot of time talking about the type of men we wanted to marry. There were a variety of choices, from cartoon characters to band members. But I’ve got to say, Dylan is even better than anyone I could have dreamed up for her.

“The first time Penny told me about Dylan, she only could talk about how in tune they were. They’d only known each other a few weeks, but he could anticipated her needs. He could read her. And more than that, he wanted to make things better for her. The first time I met Dylan, I could see in an instant how smitten he was with Penny. And she was just as head over heels as he was. Despite positive first impressions, I was still cautious, but it only took a few more meetings for me to be convinced that these two are the real deal. 

“Dylan, you’re getting the best girl in the entire world. And for a very long time, I wasn’t sure that I would think anyone was good enough for her, but I know that she could not be in better hands. You both individually are two of the best people I know. And somehow you make each other even better, and that is truly what love is all about. It is an absolute joy and privilege to watch the two of you grow together and I wish all the happiness in the world for both of you. To Penny and Dylan,” you raised your glass. 

“Penny and Dylan,” the crowd echoed and after everyone drank you took your seat. 

Penny reached out to squeeze your hand. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too.” 


	12. Chapter 12

p>You and Bucky spent the first hour on the dance floor with  
the rest of the wedding party, jumping around to the upbeat music. He had you  
giggling as he spun you around the dance floor, actively ignoring the genre of  
the music. Eventually breathless, you sat down with your grandmother and Aunt  
Meg. Bucky dragged you close resting his arm along the back of your chair.

“You two are so cute together,” Aunt Meg gushed. 

“I want to hear more about this,” your grandmother gestured to the two of you. “How long have you been together?” 

“It’s a fairly recent development.”

“Although, not if you ask our teammates,” Bucky added slyly and took a sip of his beer. 

“Oh really?” Your grandmother asked. 

“So what would they say?” Zoe asked in her wheedling voice as she and Ben sat down. 

You and Bucky simultaneously tensed and attempted to covertly comfort each other, leading to some silent smiles. 

“Bucky?” Your grandmother prompted. 

“Well, most of them would probably say that I’m a complete idiot for not asking her out sooner. And that I’ve looked like a lovesick puppy for nearly three years.” 

“Well what took you so long then?” Aunt Meg asked, and you knew she’d been dying to ask all week. 

“Fear. Plain and simple. I mean she’s my best friend, and I didn’t want to mess that up.” 

“So what finally made you ask my darling granddaughter out? Or did you ask him, y/n?”

“I asked her,” Bucky answered quickly, quelling your momentary panic. You hadn’t bothered to flesh out the finer details of your story, considering everything that had happened, so you were relieved when he took the lead. “Steve had been pushing me for months. He swore up and down that y/n liked me back, but I just couldn’t believe him. Never in my wildest dreams did I think she’d say yes when I asked her to go the movies. Of course, she thought we were going as a group so that might have something to do with her answer.” 

You smiled as you remembered the evening he was talking about. You’d always hoped that was a date, but he never made a move after that. 

“True, but to be fair. The answer was yes either way. Steve had been pushing me too. I actually got close to asking you out a few times, but ultimately chickened out. I wasn’t totally sure if he intended it to be a date, but II was secretly thrilled when it ended up being just the two of us. I had butterflies the whole night.” 

You slipped your hand into his underneath the table and he immediately twined your fingers together before lifting your hand to kiss your knuckles. 

“So how long before you started dating did you fall for each other?” 

“Gran,” you whined.

“You can answer first if you like, sweetheart,” she challenged and you glanced over at Bucky who was clearly just as interested in your answer as she was. 

“I don’t know when I started falling for him if I’m honest. It was gradual, but I know when I realized I had.” 

“Do tell,” Aunt Meg pressed. 

“My first solo mission went a lot worse for me than I wanted to admit. Even now. So while I told the truth in my report, I hid my injuries. And ignored the orders to stay in bed. I would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for-” 

“Doll, if you call me a meddling super soldier I swear I’m gonna hide your cookie stash when we get home.” 

“You wouldn’t dare. And I wasn’t going to.” 

He quirked an eyebrow and you huffed. 

“Okay fine. Maybe I was, but that’s not important. The point is that I managed to get away with it for a couple of days until he came back. He took one look at me and marched me up to the med bay.” 

“Dragged is more like it. You’re too stubborn for your own good sometimes.” 

“It’s a family trait,” your grandmother confided. “Go on, darling.” 

“I was concerned, being,” you paused for a moment choosing your words carefully, “Not the newbie, per se, but still the inexperienced member on the team, that my getting so hurt was a sign of weakness. I thought it would ruin my chances of staying with the Avengers. And I finally felt at home and I was terrified of losing that. When Bucky insisted on nursing me back to health, I had been prepared for a lecture. And for disappointment,” you admitted glancing at Bucky. You’d never told him any of this. “But instead all I got was comfort and encouragement. He made me feel strong when I was at my weakest. And he made it okay for me to be scared. And that meant everything to me. It still does,” you added with a shy glance at Bucky who seemed stunned by your admission. 

All he could do was squeeze your hand. 

“That’s exactly how your grandfather made me feel. And what about you, young man?”

He chuckled at the epithet. Technically he was older than your grandmother, but he didn’t need to point that out. 

“I started falling for y/n the moment I met her. It had been a long time since I felt comfortable being around people so I would make myself scarce. But with y/n, I wanted to be around her as much as I could. Of course that meant being around others as well, because everyone enjoys hanging out with her too. And just by being herself she started to heal me. I was a goner very early on. I was thrilled when she finally moved into the tower because I could spend so much more time with her. Before that I would offer to drop her off at home. Just for a few extra minutes with her and the chance to steal a few more smiles.” 

It was your turn to be surprised by his admission. You always thought that he took you home because he was being protective.

“So sweet,” Zoe cooed as she rolled her eyes. 

“Let’s dance, babe,” Ben muttered, glaring at you. 

“Good idea.” 

“What’s got her panties in a twist?” Your gran asked once they left. 

You shrugged. “No idea.” 

You had a bad feeling, but you didn’t know why so you pushed it down, relaxing into the feeling of Bucky’s fingertips brushing along your shoulder. 

“Anyways… you two are idiots.” 

“Gran!” 

She shrugged, unfazed by your tone.

“You are, but I’m very glad you’ve smartened up and found each other.” 

“Me too.” 

A short time later, while Bucky escorted your Gran to the car after she whispered to you that he was a keeper, you ran inside to freshen up. 

Afterwards you stopped in the kitchen to sneak a brownie off one of the dessert trays. 

“Mmff. God that is so good,” you moaned quietly as you shut your eyes to fully enjoy the taste. 

“I’ve missed those sounds.” 

Your eyes snapped open as you glared at Ben. Determined to ignore him, you started to stalk past him only for him to get in your face, blocking your way. Every step you made he mirrored, the only way for you to get around him was to physically move him out of your way. And you knew that was a terrible idea. 

“Let me pass,” you told him calmly, drawing on all of your training not to drop him to the ground. 

“Come on, y/n. You never even gave me a chance to explain.” 

“What was there to explain? Once a cheater always a cheater.” 

“That’s rich coming from you,” he scoffed.

“Whatl is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means either you’re lying to your dear old granny or you’ve been banging the tin man since long before we broke up.” 

“Don’t call him that,” you hissed. “And neither are true. I never cheated on you. Now get away from me.” 

You were fed up and went to brush past him, but he grabbed your wrist hard enough that you yelped as he yanked you back around to face him. 

“Ben, let go of me,” you warned in a clear tone. 

“No. Not until you admit that you still want me.” 

He grabbed your other wrist, pulling you into his chest. Reacting on instinct, you yanked your arms back out of his grip and twisted away from him throwing a quick elbow to his chest to knock him off balance. He stumbled back into a tray of champagne, sending it to the floor. 

“You bitch.” 

He tried to bull rush you and you flipped him over your shoulder dropping him to the ground. 

Bucky was the first through the door, basically leaping over Ben’s prone form to reach your side having heard the shattering glass. You vaguely registered the rest of your family rushing in, but mostly you were focused on Bucky. 

“Did he hurt you, doll?” 

“Did he hurt her?” Zoe shrieked from her kneeling position by his head. “He’s on the ground.” 

Bucky ignored her, cataloguing every inch of you looking for signs of harm. When he saw the red marks on your wrist, he growled but continued his inspection. 

“Y/n, are you okay?” Your mom fretted. 

“I’m fine, mom.” 

You hid your arms which were starting to bruise behind your back. Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he caught your wince; Ben had also jerked your shoulder pretty hard. He whirled on Ben who had finally hoisted himself to his feet. 

“I told you last time, if you touched her again I would end you. Did you really think I was bluffing?” 

His voice was calm almost amused, but you could feel the fury rolling off him in waves. You reached out and slotted your fingers through his. 

“Bucky, don’t.”

“What the hell is going on?” your dad demanded. “Last time?” 

Bucky’s eyes flickered to you, knowing it was your story to tell. Apparently you hesitated too long because Ben decided to open his mouth. 

“Yeah. Last time when this asshole broke my nose.” 

“You deserved it,” Penny piped up. 

“You knew about this?” Aunt Meg asked, and Penny simply shrugged. 

“Y/n, what is going on?” your mother asked in a tone that left no room for anything but the truth. 

“Ben is my ex-boyfriend.” 

“The one who cheated on you?” 

“He did what?” Your dad roared, and suddenly you were less concerned about Bucky killing Ben and more concerned about your dad killing him. 

“It was a misunderstanding,” Ben argued and you actually laughed out loud. 

“How is walking in on you screwing my roommate in my bed a misunderstanding.” 

There were a few shocked gasps at your revelation, but not from Penny or Zoe, which you had expected. But you weren’t the only one who noticed. 

“Zoe, you knew? And still brought him?” 

“I’m sure that’s why she brought him,” you scoffed. 

“Oh please. How would I even know that? We met at a bar a few months ago.” 

“Really? You’re going to lie about that?” 

“Alright, y/n, when do you think we met?” 

“In my apartment. Three years ago when you stayed with me and Ben spent the week showing you around.” 

“Alright, alright. You got me. I didn’t meet him at the bar, but I did run into him by chance.” 

“And you decided he was the one for you,” you sneered. 

“Well we had had such a good time when I stayed at your place,” she smirked and you knew exactly what she was implying. 

“I should have known. I’m really glad I convinced Tony to let me incinerate that mattress.” 

Bucky chuckled humorlessly beside you, and you could still feel the tension in him.

“It kills you, doesn’t it? That someone chose me over you. I bet it eats at you that you weren’t woman enough for him. You won’t be woman enough for Bucky either.” 

“Do not speak for me,” Bucky growled, and Zoe had the good sense to be frightened. 

“You’re still jealous of her? Really?” Penny asked. “Aren’t we too old for this?” 

“Shut up, princess.” 

“I think it’s time for you to go. You’ve accomplished what you came here to do,” Penny announced.

“And what exactly is that?” 

“Hurt y/n and make my day all about you.” 

“Nothing has ever been about me. It’s always been about y/n. It’s always been the two of you against me.” 

“Because you made it that way,” you reminded her, taking a step back so the two of them could get their stuff and leave. “You made everything into a competition.” 

“We just wanted to be friends,” Penny added. 

“You were very inviting with your secret codes.” 

“This is a waste of time. You’re never going to listen, so leave. And take him with you,” she gestured to Ben who was avoiding your dad’s death glare. 

“Get out,” Dylan ordered when they didn’t move.

Zoe eventually decided to give up. 

“Let’s go, Ben.” 

He seemed to consider speaking again, but the withering glare from your father silenced him. 

Once they were gone you looked at Penny apologetically as Bucky pulled you against his chest. 

“What the hell just happened?” your dad shook his head. 

“Twenty odd years of resentment coming to a head,” Penny shrugged, leaning into Dylan. 

“More like forty-something,” your mom commented. 

“Zoe is just like her mother,” Aunt Meg sighed. “I’m sorry I made you invite her.” 

“It’s okay, mom.” 

“No, it’s not. This is your wedding and I should have listened to you.” 

“It’s fine. You and Aunt Di have worked really hard to keep us all friends. I wanted to help.” 

“You aren’t meant to fix our mistakes. Especially not at your wedding. Yes family is important, but the most important people are the ones who you choose to love. And who choose to love you back. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mom.” 

“You too, y/n. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah. I do,” you promised as you looked up at Bucky who was watching you lovingly. “I really do. But I’m so sorry, Penny and Dylan,” you added. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Dylan asked. 

“For my hand in everything go awry. I tried to keep everything quiet, but he attacked me.” 

“Seriously, y/n. I think you should have broken his nose again. I wish I could have done it myself.” 

You and Bucky both laughed at that. 

“That would have been a sight. But I’m still sorry that your wedding got messed up.” 

“Nothing is messed up. We’re married, and the only thing that got destroyed was some champagne glasses. Big deal. The most important bit is safe.” 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked. 

“Dessert,” you, Penny, and Dylan all responded in unison, and you all laughed, relieving the last of the tension. 

“The brownies are really good by the way.” 

“Y/n!” 

“Couldn’t resist,” you shrugged. 

“Okay, come on. Let’s get back out there. We’ve still got a lot of partying to do. Coming, y/n?” she asked when you didn’t move. 

“I’ll be out soon. I just need to settle for a minute.” 

Penny nodded in understanding. 

“Take your time. We’ll see you out there.” 

“I’ll send in one of the catering staff to clean up. So don’t worry about it,” Aunt Meg ordered, guessing your plan to start sweeping.

Everyone filed out, and you were left alone with Bucky.

“Doll, are you okay?” 

“More shaken than anything.” 

He gently took your wrists in his hand inspecting the darkening bruises. 

“I’ve had worse,” you mumbled. 

“Not the point. Come here.” 

He pulled your arms around his neck and pulled you in for a hug. The feeling of his arms around your waist grounded you, and your heart rate calmed and your breathing slowed. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Not to me. Not to anyone.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He held you for a few more minutes until you pulled back, offering a weak smile. 

“We should get back out there.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m good. Promise. Just stay close.” 

“Not going anywhere, doll.” 

The remainder of the evening was as wonderful as the rest of the day, and the altercation was soon forgotten. 

“I’m so happy for you,” you grinned at Dylan while the two of you danced.

“Thanks, y/n. I’m really glad that you could make it. It wouldn’t have been nearly as special without you. You mean so much to both of us.” 

“You mean the world to me. Are you happy with how the day turned out?” 

“We could have gotten married in an alley, and I’d be happy. I got to marry my best friend. But, this was beyond what we had even planned. The flood was really a blessing in disguise. But only because we have a great guardian angel.” 

“You deserve every bit of happiness. I’m glad I got to be a part of it.” 

You smiled up at him as the song ended and you gave him a tight hug.

“So do you. I think I’m going to go find my wife. God, I love the way that sounds.” 

“Me too, husband.” Penny beamed up at Dylan as she slipped her arm around his waist. 

The happy couple were immediately lost in each other. You scanned the room searching for Bucky for only a moment before your eyes landed on him. 

He was with some of the groomsmen having a great time and your smile widened. He started to head your way, but you shook your head. 

“Make friends,” you mouthed, knowing he already had. He could always use my friends outside of the Tower. 

They even cajoled him into doing the Macarena and cotton eyed joe, which you filmed for the girls. When he couldn’t quite grasp the footwork for the cha cha slide, you hopped in beside him. 

After that the DJ called for all the single ladies to gather on the floor, and despite your protests that you were dating Bucky, your mom and aunt encouraged it. 

“Technically single meant unwed in the old days,” Bucky added unhelpfully. 

“Whose side are you on?” you accused teasingly. 

“Yours. Always. It’s just a bit of fun.” 

“Does that mean you’ll be trying to pass the garter?” 

“My reflexes are too fast. It’s not fair,” he shrugged. 

“I’ll participate if you participate.”

“Fair deal. Better hit the floor, doll. Those ladies look like they could be vicious.

You rolled your eyes but stood anyway, hiding in the background. 

You were certain you looked mortified when Penny used all of her years of softball pitching to lob the bouquet over the crowd and into your hands. Bucky offered you a smug grin, but his cockiness was nowhere to be found when Dylan shot the garter pretty much directly in his face. Although it returned when he had to complete the tradition and he slid the garter up your leg. 

That was the last of the excitement though, which was fine by you. You spent the rest of the night in Bucky’s arms on the dance floor, only this time instead of spinning you all over the place, he simply held you close as you swayed following the rhythm of his beating heart as your music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed !


	13. Epilogue

**Mid Credits**

“Well, I think it’s safe to say you’re won my family over completely,” you commented as you pulled away from your Aunt’s house. 

“Really?” 

“Absolutely. If Dad doesn’t like you then you’d know it.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” 

“Plus, they all told me you were a keeper. I think Mom’s already planning our wedding. Although after the chaos of this week maybe we should just elope,” you muttered, before clapping your hand over your mouth, realizing what you just said. “I just meant. Umm. You know…” 

He reached over to hold your hand. 

“Easy, doll. I know.” 

You glanced at his face and you realized he did know. He knew how deep your feelings went and that they had been there for years. It didn’t matter you had only just started dating. Smiling, you squeezed his hand. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

The two of you had opted to drive back instead of flying, so it was late when you arrived. 

“I’m going to see if Tony is still up.” 

“I’ll come with you. I need to return his tech,” he pulled the small metal case out of his pocket. 

“In that case,” you handed him the bottle of scotch, and grabbed his metal hand walking down the quiet hallway. 

Tony was up tinkering when you strolled in to his lab. He smirked when he saw you holding hands, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “finally”. 

“Hey you two. How was the wedding?” 

“Everything was perfect. I can’t thank you enough for all that you did.” 

“What’s the point of being a billionaire if I can’t make some dreams come true?” he shrugged. 

“This is from Penny and Dylan,” you handed him the box containing the second tier of their wedding cake and the thank you letter. “And this is from us.” 

Bucky handed him the scotch and the case. “For everything.” 

“I heard you didn’t use it,” he remarked pointedly. 

“Didn’t need it after all. But it will definitely come in handy on missions. The tech is perfect.” 

“Glad to hear it.” 

You gave Tony a tight hug, surprising him. 

“You’re the best, Tony.” 

He ducked his head at your sincerity. 

“I’m glad I could help. You two look exhausted. Go get some sleep.” 

“Good night, Tony.” 

You ran into Steve on your way back to your rooms. When he noticed the two of you holding hands, his smile turned smug. 

“Finally,” he rejoiced. 

Was this going to be everyone’s reaction?

“How did the mission go?” you asked, eager to avoid his questioning. 

His brow furrowed. “What mission?” 

“The hydra base,” you reminded him. 

“Oh right. That mission. Bad intel,” he mumbled, raking a hand through his hair, a nervous tick Bucky had confided that he’d had since youth. 

You narrowed your eyes at him. 

“There wasn’t a mission was there?” Bucky voiced your suspicions aloud. 

“No, no. There was a mission. It just didn’t involve HYDRA,” Steve shrugged with a shit-eating grin. 

“You set us up,” you accused. “He set us up,” you huffed as you turned to Bucky. 

“So you intentionally let me think I was going as her fake boyfriend.” 

“I gave you all the relevant information. I can’t control your assumptions.” 

“You punk,” Bucky chuckled and you knew he was the furthest thing from annoyed, but you maintained your glare. 

“Oh come on,” He sighed. “Someone had to. And it worked didn’t it?” His eyes were bright, and you could see how thrilled he was for the two of you (almost as thrilled as you were). 

“You’re still a meddler. I should kick your ass,” you muttered as you tugged Bucky towards your room, stopping as you passed to Steve to kiss him on the cheek. “But I won’t because I’m grateful for it,” you whispered. 

“You’re welcome!” he barked out a laugh and continued on his way. 

“But don’t do it again!” you yelled back. 

Bucky was still chuckling to himself when you closed the door to your room. 

“What is so funny?” 

“Our story wasn’t so far off.” 

“Story?” You repeated. 

“The one we made up to tell your family. With the pining and our friends conning us into admitting our feelings.” 

That moment felt like a lifetime ago, but you couldn’t be happier about how things had changed. 

“Huh. You’re right. But I think I remember that story ending with a passionate kiss,” you hinted as you slid your hands up his chest to the nape of his neck. 

“I think you’re right. Is this what you were imagining?” 

He placed a chaste kiss on your lips and you narrowed your eyes. 

“You call that passionate?” 

He grinned down at you. 

“No, I call this passionate.” 

He caught your lips in a searing kiss as he lifted you off the ground, holding tight to his body as he carried you to the bed. He didn’t break the kiss until you were gasping for air. 

“I like your definition of passionate,” you panted as he continued to press open mouthed kisses on your neck. 

“Good.” 

**Post credits scene: 1 Year Later**

After a seemingly endless series of brutal missions, you and Bucky had managed to get a week off at the same time and you had been determined to take advantage of it. When he suggested revisiting the bed and breakfast you’d stayed at when he picked up his bike, you jumped at the chance. It had been the most amazing week. 

You spent lot of time riding his bike and sightseeing, and at night you would cook dinner together and eat on the deck of your cabin under the stars. 

On your last full day there, you decided to ride up to the lake you’d visited last time. So you packed a picnic lunch and climbed onto the bike behind Bucky, holding on tight and enjoying the ride. 

“I forgot how beautiful this place is,” you sighed as you leaned back on the picnic blanket as you listened to the soothing flow of the lake. “This was a perfect idea.” 

“This whole week has been perfect,” he murmured as he leaned over for a quick kiss. 

You hummed your agreement as you leaned your head on his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna know a secret, doll?” He asked as you snuggled into his side. 

“Of course.” 

You pulled back just enough so you could look him in the eye. 

“The first time we came up here. I spent the whole weekend trying to work up the courage to ask you to be my girl.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I had it all planned. It was going to be smooth and debonair. And I was going to sweep you off your feet.” 

“So what happened?” You asked, knowing that he’d never asked. 

“Well, you were sitting there like you are now. And you looked so beautiful and warm and like everything I ever wanted. And I was terrified. So I chickened out.” 

“Aw, Buck.” You reached out to caress his cheek. “I wish you hadn’t been scared, but everything worked out perfectly.” 

“I agree. But I’m not going to screw up asking you this time.”

You laughed and nudged his shoulder. 

“Bucky, I’m already your girl.”

His grin widened and he got on one knee as he pulled a small velvet box out of his jeans pocket. 

“I know, doll. But will you be my wife?” 

His expression was so full of hope and love and you couldn’t find your voice, so you simply nodded and placed your hand in his. The ring slid into place, a perfect fit.

“These are happy tears right?” he asked slightly concerned considering you hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Yes. These are over the moon tears. I love you so much, Bucky. I can’t wait to marry you.” 


End file.
